


The Healer and The Prince

by gyuglued



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempt at Humor, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, probably angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuglued/pseuds/gyuglued
Summary: Magic is everywhere. Magic is in people. Magic is in the little moments of happiness in one’s life.In Jihoon’s case, magic is in him.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. I

The scout crouches down, hiding himself behind the bush that sits atop the mountain, the moon has been hiding behind the clouds and therefore he hopes he would not get caught by the enemy forces. He has been tasked one thing and that is to see if the rumors of an attack is true, if Friloth is indeed building an army. As he carefully stands up to get a better view of the hillside, he sees a bunch of tents at first and then he sees hundreds and maybe thousands. Soldiers in red and gold armor, camping in groups and some are roaming the area. His legs stagger and without thought he runs.  
This is it. They are going to war.

**  
The bottles on the shelves are arranged the way Jihoon like it and he slumps down in his chair as he can finally start his day. No one is asking him to arrange that way, it just looks better.

  
“The way I position the bottles is better, everything is easier to get.”

  
Jihoon opens his eyes and sees Jeonghan clutching the doorknob, “Your form of display is grouping them all together in one place.”

  
Jeonghan nods, “Better access, I can get them when they are near.”

  
“Yes.” Jihoon nods, “That’s why you have been chased by a number of costumers for giving them the wrong potion.”

The older one throws him a rock which Jihoon caught earning a scoff from the other, “That was one time.”

“Four times.”

“Fine. Four times! But it worked out in the end. They thanked me after all the..”

Jihoon laughs, “After all the running you all did.”

Jeonghan throws him a scowl and opens the door of the shop. They start the day as always and not after awhile the customers come in and purchase different kinds of medicine. Jihoon likes the work he has, he gets to be with a fellow healer and they get to help people in need. He likes it this way. Honest work with decent pay and he gets to

help people.

He has been staying in this kingdom for two years now. After his parents died, his cousin urged him to live with him and start a shop. Jeonghan is the said cousin. He replied to his cousin’s letter and said yes even though that meant leaving the house where he and his parents stayed, it was better than getting reminded of the loneliness. He packed his bags, sold the house and used the money to travel to where Jeonghan lives. So here he is now and he swore to himself, no more change. He’s too old for anything new in his

life.

A kid entering the shop stopped his reverie, he passed a note to Jihoon and he understood quickly. He took two bottles of stomach pain potion and crouches down to talk face-to-face with the little boy. “Now let your mother take this every after meal okay?”

The kid nods.

“You don’t have to pay for it, I just want you to come back and tell me how is she after two days.” Jihoon ruffles the boy’s hair as he smiles.

Just after the boy left there comes another customer and this time it’s a man who stumbled inside the shop in a hurry.

“Have you all heard? There is to be a war.” The stranger immediately says after he gets his bearing.

Jihoon sees Jeonghan open his eyes from where he’s sleeping, getting interested for a matter for the first time today. Jeonghan tends to leave all the work to Jihoon and the younger doesn’t mind, he needs Jeonghan to talk to important people and gossipers, like the one they have now.

“A war? Between who?”

The customer shuffles and dusts of the coat he’s wearing, “Our kingdom and Friloth”

“And where did you even get this gossip?”

Jihoon still thinks it’s crazy that in this small shop, Jeongan can get all the new and hot gossip for some reason, but then it’s fun to know what is happening in the kingdom without actually going out. Jihoon welcomes any gossip this way.

The man coughs, “I have friends from the army. Everyone is trying not to panic but,” he sits on a chair “The people have been storing food and buying horses in the chance of a war and if the King does not give them any reassurance soon everyone will leave and this is town and the next will equal to a ghost kingdom.”

Ah. The King. Jihoon never have any care for politics, never even met or seen a member of the royal family. It is Jeonghan who entertains the matters of the palace. Jihoon discovered that the frequent visit of the royal guard in their shop has led him to believe that the royal healer is incompetent and does not know how to even cure the common cold.

This seems to be too much information for the owner of the shop so Jeonghan goes back to keeping his eyes closed, “Then I guess more and more people are going to come for medicine.”

The man agrees and goes to Jihoon to hand him coins and a parchment of paper, “Well, that’s why I’m here.”

Jihoon reaches out for the list of the things for the man and he leaves like he did not just told them that the kingdom might be sacked. His lounging cousin gets up with a grunt and stalks to take the mortar and gestures for Jihoon to give him whatever he’s pointing. The younger does that and joins him.

“More and more people are going to come here and I don’t think that what we have will be enough.” Jeonghan says looking serious, “Not only the common folk will come here Jihoon. The palace might come for supplies and we can’t give them all. I need you to man the shop while I’m at the back mixing and making these.”

Jihoon nods and seeing the rare serious face of Jeonghan gets him worried. He doesn’t want war, he doesn’t want whatever change it may bring.

“Don’t worry, the King will make stop this panic but anything can happen really, don’t worry Jihoon-nah. With you in this kingdom, what army could even hurt us right?”  
Jihoon’s lips form a thin line and he goes silent but then Jeonghan turns and gives him a warm smile, “They’d run away after you scowled at them. Now go and entertain the guests.”  
Jihoon stares at Jeonghan’s retreating form, exhaling the breath he did not know he was holding. Jeonghan does not know, he should not know. Jihoon’s magic will never be out raging chaos ever again.

**  
“They have not advanced but my scouts reported that they have been planning an attack, Your Grace.”

The King nods and looks over the kingdom from the window of his study, “How far are they?”

“They are many of them thus they travel slowly, but they will be over here after roughly sixty days.”

The Queen reels back in shock, “So soon?”

The palace guard nods at her and shares her worry. So soon.

“My King, our child.” The Queen shuffles closer to him. He takes her hands and kisses their knuckles. Hoping it will ease her worry.

“Just like how we planned my love, we need to do it for the good of the people. He is not only our child but the Crown Prince of the Kingdom, he will understand that this is for all his subjects.” He turns to the palace guard, “Summon the Crown Prince at once.”

“Yes, Your majesty.”

In a normal afternoon in spring, you would see tons of people gathered in the palace training ground. Because every day without fail, the General of the army of Eleirien and the Crown prince clashes sword and never miss a day of drills.

Swords clashing, men shouting, dusts fly everywhere. This is what the ground look on a normal afternoon in spring, the men are gathered to train and the women oversee and squeal and give out their love to whoever they want to.

“Get up! Don’t be such a baby and give up.”

“I’m getting up, I’m getting up. You know, it’s bad for my image if you keep beating the prince like this in front of everyone.”

The other sticks his tongue, “Luckily, I don’t care that much about your image.”

They both laugh as the other extends his hand to lift him up from the ground. The people around them have gathered to see the general and the prince spar and today the general is winning.

“Excuse me, Your Highness, General.”

Both men turns to the guard that called, “Yes?”

“The King and Queen requests your urgent presence in their study.”

“Both of us?”

“Yes, they asked for the Crown Prince and the General.”

Both of the men nodded and dusted off their pants, “Fine. Come on Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol nodded, “What do you think they need from us Mingyu-yah?”

**  
“It’s late Jihoon-nah, I think its best that we close the shop.”

“I am way ahead of you Jeonghan-hyung. My back hurts, I think I need to sleep early.”  
Just when Jihoon is locking the door a knock on their window made both of them jump. Jeonghan sighs and scratches his head like of those days when the weather is too hot or a customer is bothering him. Jihoon looks at the person who is knocking at their window and he then gets why the other is bothered.

“Open the door for him Jihoon and this time, please stay.”

Jihoon was going to complain but looking at the serious face of the ever relaxed Jeonghan, it might not be the time to be playing around. He nods and leads the guest in a chair.  
Jihoon sees the weapon in the guy’s waistband, he needs to be ready if anything happens.

Jeonghan perks up and laughs. “Now now Jihoon, don’t do anything stupid, we’re safe. This guy right here is from the palace. Judging from his cape and his sword, he is from the higher up and so I’m guessing this is a matter of importance.”

“You are right healer,” the palace guard speaks, “Or can you read minds too?”

Jeonghan waves his hand, “No, I just play with leaves and potions, I don’t have magic.” He motions to Jihoon, “But he can swing an ax and can make you freeze with his scowl. I wouldn’t dare go against him.”

“I wouldn’t dream about it. My name is Ser Hoshi and we need your assistance.”

“Okay Ser Hoshi. Talk.”

The soldier fumbles with his pockets and brings out a letter with the King’s seal on it, he hands it to Jeonghan and coughs. “This is a letter from the King and Queen asking one of you to travel with a troop to the Kingdom Of Pigorien.”

“Why would a troop travel there?” Jihoon interrupts.

“I’m afraid we can’t tell you that.” The soldier smiles apologetically, “We need a healer to be with us during the journey because as you all know our palace healer has his hands full. We are carrying an important package and enemies are after this said package so we need to be vigilant.”

“How many are going to be in this party?” Jeonghan asks handing Jihoon the scroll.

“Thirty or more. Not less to be outnumbered in a fight, not more to be noticed by people.”  
Jeonghan nods. “Okay, how much money will you give in exchange of our services?”

“Jeonghan-hyung…”

“What?” He asks the scowling Jihoon, “Our services are not free.”

“The royal family wanted me to tell you that you can name your price and will give it when the package is delivered safely.”

Jihoon sighs, “That’s generous.”

Jeonghan shakes his head, “Give us half of the price we want and then give us the other half when the job is done.”

“Deal.”

“When do you all leave?” Jeonghan stands up to and so does the knight.

Ser Hoshi hovers by the shop’s door and sighs, “Tomorrow at once I’m afraid.”

Jeonghan grunts and runs his hand across his face. He looks much weary because of the conversation and not because of the work of today. Jihoon eyes the older, “You’re agreeing to this? You’re going to leave me?”

Jeonghan smiles at him and winks. “No Jihoon-nah. You’re going with them.”

**  
“I don’t want to go with them Jeonghan hyung! I barely don’t know people in this kingdom.”

Jeonghan laughs as he gathers potion from the farthest part of the shelf. “The journey is not that long Jihoon-nah and the royal family has summoned us. Who are we to say no?”

Jihoon huffs, “Why don’t you go?”

“I had my share of adventures my dear cousin, it’s enough for a lifetime. But you...” Jeonghan comes near him and cups his cheeks, “You need an adventure.”

“I don’t need it.”

Jeonghan hands him a bag, “Now come on. I’m not that dumb to know your potential Jihoon-nah, you are going to be very helpful to them. And this is important, if the royal family asked for us then the matter must be of war.”

Jihoon sucked in a breath, “Do you think there will be a war?”

“Yes I do. I need to be here and help the people. You need to be there and make friends.”

“I have friends!”

“Okay then list them now.”

Jihoon gives him a scowl, “I have you.”

“I’m your cousin.”

“The kid who came here earlier and the guy from the market.”

“You don’t even know their names.” Jeonghan laughs, walking to the kitchen. “This will be good to you I promise. After this mission, if you still hate going out and meeting new people then I wouldn’t make you go out again.”

“I’m not that good of a healer hyung. What if I mess up and let someone die.” Jihoon says in a whisper.  
He can’t do this without Jeonghan, he doesn’t know how. He have always relied on him.

“Oh you can. You’re stronger than me. You have magic.”

Jihoon reels back in surprise, “What?”

“I know you didn’t want me to know.” Jeonghan looks at him with a smile, “I was going to pretend that I didn’t know about your abilities Jihoon. But you can’t hide it from me, I saw you heal a horse once when we were younger. You didn’t mean to heal the horse but you did and then you slept for the whole afternoon after that. It looked like you sucked its pain.”

Jihoon can’t almost breathe. Something shifts in him. There’s a reason why he doesn’t want people to know. It can’t ever happen again.

“I know why you never talk about it.” Jeonghan comes closer and like earlier cups his cheeks as if he was a boy of ten, “But it was never your fault. This will do you good Jihoon. Just think about the experience you’ll get.”

“I don’t want to be somewhere else and you in a city that might sacked any day now.”

“Don’t worry about me I can take care of myself.” Jeonghan says and ruffles the younger’s hair. “It will not come to that, no one will dare to conquer this kingdom. We have a lot of allies and the support of the neighboring kingdoms.”

“You seem to know a lot about politics and the way things go around here.” Jihoon sighs and sits down. His legs shakes after everything that they talked about. Will this be okay? Can he do this? Jeonghan seems on ward on this task. He’s already looking for bags for Jihoon to bring.

“Of course.” Jeonghan says in the middle of rummaging in the drawers, “I was once the palace healer till they kicked me out for giving the wrong potions.”

**  
Jihoon can’t wrap his head around about the things that are about to happen even when Jeonghan kisses the top of his head and pushes him into Ser Hoshi’s direction. Jeonghan waves and shouts that he’d have to stop looking sullen or he’d make no friends during this trip. They talked abundantly last night of the things that still have bothered the younger, he asked Jeonghan about the time he became the palace healer and the older indulged him until sleep took over them both.

“Can you ride a horse?” Ser Hoshi’s voice snapped him from looking back from the shop.

He nods.

“Here’s yours.” Ser Hoshi hands him the reigns and smiles. “We’ll ride to the others then I will give you proper introduction.”

Jihoon nods again. He wonders about Ser Hoshi and how he ended up being a knight, he’s not that tall than Jihoon but he sees how lean and bulky he seem to be.

“Don’t be nervous. You’ll be treating ailments from the body internally and not wounds from a fight. I hope.” The knight smiles as if saying that made Jihoon less nervous than he was.

Yesterday, at this time of day, he was sweeping the shop for the opening but now he’s on his way on this quest that may have something to do about the war. He can’t believe this. Like how he couldn’t believe that Jeonghan was once the palace healer and how he already knows about Jihoon’s magic.  
His grip on the reigns tightened. Jeonghan advised him as much as possible not to use his magic, some might be in awe but some might not be. Better to hide it like he always has. He didn’t have to be told. Jihoon’s magic will never see the light of day until his life or Jeonghan’s life is in the line.

They arrive at the gate of the palace and this is the nearest Jihoon has been. Up close, the palace of the  
Kingdom of Eleirien is a formidable structure designed to withstand a siege if there was any. The gates are thick and as Jihoon’s horse trot pass through it the ground is bustling with people. He sees three carriages and a group of men talking, once they spot Ser Hoshi, the men cheer and urges them to stalk closer.

Jihoon comes down from his horse and follows Ser Hoshi in closing in the group. Ser Hoshi beckons him to go closer and Jihoon hates this part, meeting new people. He doesn’t know what to do around new people, don’t know what line to cross and whatnots. With Jeonghan, he can just throw him rocks out of annoyance but with new people you have to learn a lot of things and to be honest, it’s tedious and Jihoon just decided a long time ago that he’s too lazy for that.

Ser Hoshi drags him nearer and the other men gather around them. “Everyone, this is the healer that the palace commissioned for us to join. Introduce yourself.”  
Jihoon suddenly wants to punch this knight. Ser Hoshi might be a knight but they are of the same age, this coddling is getting on his nerves. “Hello, my name is Lee Jihoon and I’m a healer. Nice to meet you all.” He bows, “I am but twenty and three.”

A guy stepped forward and then bows, “I am Choi Seungcheol at your service.”

Big eyes like those of a doe.

“The name is Lee Dino. We might be distant relatives.”

New anointed knight, a young lad who is seemingly bursting with energy to start this journey.

The man shakes his hand. Jihoon then notes that he might be new in his position in knighthood. He looks young for someone to be in this dangerous mission.

“Wait!”

A man came rushing to them and came to a halt, rather clumsily.

“Right on time then Mingyu.” Ser Hoshi spoke with mirth, “We were about to leave you behind.”

Mingyu – Jihoon learned the name of the lad, seemed to have a reputation of being slow, judging by the smile and the shaking of the heads of those around him.

“You can’t leave me behind. Seungcheol cannot last a day out there without me.” Mingyu proudly says, bringing his head up high. He then stops talking and made eye-contact with Jihoon which made him avoid the moment they did.

“I believe we have yet to be introduced,” he extends his hand, “My name is Kim Mingyu and I’m a steward for Ser Seungcheol.”

“Lee Jihoon, the healer.”

They shake hands and that ended their introductions and the party went to their respective horses. The carriages started moving and so did they.  
They passed the gate and into the out skirts they go. Jihoon turned to look one last time at the Kingdom he now calls home, he maps it on his mind. Memorized the shape and all the molds that surround it.

  
Because if this journey fails. They might not be coming back to the same Kingdom that they left.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out this story! I'd love to read your comments <3

A week into their journey and Jihoon’s nerves already has settled. He is not as nervous as he was before, he has gained the impression that his companions are skilled warriors despite only getting to know them for a week. He has been silent most of the days, only really speaking when asked and when he needs to go and gather herbs from where they camp for the night.

He has been – you can call it, enjoying, the company of the party that he’s with. They have told him to dismiss calling them with their titles so he calls them by their names now.

Hoshi, as serious he was when they met, is the troop’s noisiest and he seems to not run out of stories to tell. Every night, without fail he finds a way to continue the story of how he became a knight and what inspired him to serve the kingdom.

Dino, is the youngest of all the knights and is the fastest, according to Seungcheol who was beaten by him in a race. His eyes are always bright and lively even in tiring times. He is Hoshi’s companion in re-enacting the stories the older would tell. The story is never dull with him acting whatever Hoshi tells him to.

Seungcheol, is the group’s leader. Not because anyone told him, it just feels that way. They stop when he decides, the other’s turn to him for his opinion, his orders are the final. His word is gospel to these men. Jihoon can’t say he blame them, so far Seungcheol has made good calls and knows what’s right for the team. Seungcheol is soft and knows the way at the back of his hand.

Mingyu, is the only one he has not made that much contact with. The lad stays in the tent, he eats inside the tent, he does not participate in night shifts and only goes out when he needs to do his business in the woods.

For a steward of a busy man like Seungcheol, he is not doing his job well.

“Jihoon!”

He whirls around to see Dino waving his arms up in the air.

“Dinner is almost ready! Please come down quick. The cook does not want you to eat his food cold.”

“I’ll be down shortly!” He shouts back and for the last time inhale the gust of a peaceful breeze while watching the sun set.

Jihoon made haste on sliding down the hill he got on, he realized he went too far than the usual distance he explores. Hoshi’s coddling somehow has a reason, Jihoon realized, when Seungcheol had told him that he is of great importance for the team. His status went from being a town medical expert to a palace healer status. So everytime he goes away to his adventures, there must be a knight with him for his protection against danger.

Little did they know that he can definitely handle himself.

Jihoon arrives to the bustling little camp they have and spotted Joshua, the cook, pouring Seungcheol’s portion.

“That smells good.” He says and he can see Joshua swelling with pride.

Dino snorted, “Now don’t take all the credit there cook. I helped a bit.”

“I did not take all the credit but for sure you did help put up the fire.”

“I sliced the vegetables!”

Jihoon walks closer bringing his bowl, “This is not a competition. Stop arguing.”

“Well we _have_ a competition.” Hoshi snorted, “Who gets the most number of praises from you.”

“And I’m winning.”

Jihoon sits on a tree log that is already occupied by Seungcheol. He smiles through all the teasing of the group and begins eating. He had known that Seungcheol picked these people specifically because of their history together and it is much easier to travel when you know the characters of the people with you.

“Now that I know you all are playing that game then I would be very cautious in giving praises.” Jihoon says and everyone makes a groaning sound, “Who are in this challenge anyway?”

“All of us.” Hoshi replies, “Except the horses.”

“Funny.”

“Mingyu is devastatingly falling behind.” Dino says.

Jihoon’s ears perk up at the sound of his name. Mingyu, as he discovered this past few week, is bad at his job. The boy is a year younger than him but he feels older because of the lack of know hows the younger has. He mentioned it to Seungcheol one time and the leader just smiled.

“He has a tough life, I got him out of it. He’s still learning his trade.”

That was what he said. In Jihoon’s perspective, Seungcheol is too kind to even be mad at anyone. 

At the mention of his name, Mingyu emerged from a tent he shares with his master. His hair is tousled and clearly just woke up from a nap. Jihoon goes back into eating the stew before it goes cold but he hears footsteps near him and he looks up and see Mingyu.

“I heard my name.” Mingyu says plopping down beside him. “Are you all making fun of me?”

“We were talking about the bet about our healer.”

“Ah. That one.”

“Why is it that you all have made this bet anyway?”

Mingyu snorted, “It is because you rarely give them.”

“To you.” Hoshi makes a point in that statement.

“Is it true then healer? Am I the only one who is in shortage of compliments?” Mingyu acted hurt with a hand on his chest.

Jihoon sighs. Why is this man acting like they are friends when this is the first time they have interacted?“That’s true.” He says facing him. “If you are around here more then you would probably get one.”

Mingyu’s grin fell, “Are you saying you want me to dangle near you from now on?”

It was his turn to look distraught, Mingyu’s grinning face suddenly irks him. “What I meant is if you could stop sleeping and help around here then we would be happy.”

Seungcheol stood up, “That’s all right Jihoon,” he waves his free hand, “Mingyu gets sick easily so he needs rest after a day’s travel.”

“Cutting vegetables is not that hard.” Jihoon’s mutters and continued to eat.

The sun has set and the fire feels hotter than it was before. Jihoon thinks that he might have ruined the happy atmosphere the group has but then he hears Hoshi laugh and then he launched on another one of his stories. Mingyu started eating and gave him glances but he chose to dismiss it.

“No one knows if Friloth will declare war. But ever since our King declined the treaty with their Kingdom, it has looked bad for the relationship.” Seungcheol explains while wiping the hilt of his sword.

Jihoon will never stop being amazed of how they handle the sword well. They are not afraid of how they handle it.

“They are not to be trusted.” Mingyu nodded. “They have a history of being cruel and not being true to their word. The signing of treaty is just for show.”

The group fell into silence and the happy atmosphere immediately replaced with a serious one. This is the first time the conversation stirred into this topic and he is going to listen.

Dino, in the moment of feeding the fire more logs then spoke “Why do they want to attack us now? Why now?”

“It has got to do with what we are bringing to the Kingdom of Pigorien.” Mingyu says and Jihoon noted how Seungcheol then stopped his sword wiping and made eye-contact with his steward.

Mingyu chuckled and winked at his master. “No one knows what it is except for Seungcheol. He only told us that it will help seal the joining of the two kingdoms and thus win the war if there is one.”

Hmm. That was an interesting exchange.

“I don’t want war.” Dino supplies while frowning.

And that moment Jihoon is then reminded again how young this knight is. And also reminded him that there are more like Dino in his Kingdom or in any Kingdom truly.

He also does not want any war. It is gruesome and no one ever certainly wins.

“No one does. But we should always be prepared for it.” Hoshi says consoling the younger knight. “Don’t be so sour about this. Just think about if we get to deliver the package successfully, there won’t be one! Now who is ready to hear about the story when I fought with a bear?”

**

The night is deep and the wind is making the branches of the trees sway. Jihoon got awoken up by a fly landing on his nostril. It made him jolt up and with his lidded eyes he surveys the surroundings. The others are asleep surrounding the fire like him, Ser Hoshi should be around guarding for it is his turn tonight, and the others are in their tents. These are one of those nights when he misses home, his bed and a room with no bugs that can crawl in your mouth and ears.

His mouth is dry so he decides to get up and stretch his arms to go and drink water when suddenly he feels _it_. The horses are uneasy, they neigh but not enough to wake the others – something is off. Jihoon faintly hears it, but it’s there. He crouches down to the ground and presses his ear. And then he hears the approaching sound of horses and carriages.

He gets up and sees flame. A torch. Getting raised by someone. A group of people are coming and it will be too late to wake up Seungcheol for him to plan what they are about to do. Someone do something, someone tell him what to do. _Someone._

Jihoon hears a sudden rustle and he spins around expecting Hoshi but instead he sees Mingyu just at the opening of his tent and looking at him with wide eyes.

Mingyu whom has the vantage point because of his height immediately sees the approaching assemble. “Jihoon.” His voice cracks with alarm.

“I know.”

“I should wake up Seungcheol.”

The voices can be heard now and both of them turn around to see the party near enough to see them standing there with the camping fire still lit and know that it will be all too late. If they are enemy then it would be chaos. In chaos there is blood.

He has to do something now and he does not care who sees. “No.” Jihoon beckons the younger “I’ll take care of it. Just stop talking.”

“But—“

Jihoon takes a deep breath and feels the energy gather in his hands. The power he had let sleep in him feels like a sleeping unexplainable force.

He opens his eyes and suddenly a bright light washed over them, the source not from the moon but magic; which then created a force field around the tents, the horses, the people. He breaths in, this force field will act as an invisibility cloak around the area of where they are camping. The strangers are near and Jihoon can hear the clanking of metal.

Swords.

They are nearer and Mingyu throws a hand over his mouth to prevent from making a sound. Jihoon made no attention to the younger who is staring at him like he has grown horns because as the men get nearer and nearer he sees the color in their armor.

Red and Gold.

Friloth soldiers.

Thirty? No, at least sixty people are in this group. All the men are armed properly. Jihoon inhales deeply, if they encountered this crowd, they would be outnumbered. He has knights with him but if they were to survive from a rally, it would not guarantee them all to be alive.

The soldiers keep on marching and Jihoon staggers, arms shaking, keeping the force field around a wide parameter and keeping it steady around them is making his knees weak. He has to last until they are left alone. He is out of practice with his magic and now it’s taking a toll on his body.

He feels a hand on his back, “It’s me.”

Mingyu is suddenly behind him, hand around his waist. How did he get there? Did he see him getting weaker by the minute? Jihoon given no choice, leaned a little bit with his back and with the last ounce of his power kept the force field.

“Jihoon, they are far now. You can drop it.”

Finally, they are safe.

Then everything went to black.

**

The sound of men shouting caused Jihoon to open his eyes. A quick survey of surroundings and he realizes that it is daylight, his survey lands in seeing Mingyu at the entrance of the tent. He tried to get up but his head throbbed and he yelped in pain, he hears footsteps come near his cot.

“Jihoon, you’re awake.”

Seungcheol came into his view, he’s forehead is crinkled in worry and filled with sweat. Mingyu is behind him with an expression that Jihoon can only tell is relief.

Many thoughts plagued into his mind the moment their eyes met.

Last night. Mingyu. Magic.

“Yes. I apologize for sleeping in.” He says as he attempts to get into a sitting position. A hand immediately supported his elbow and he makes eye contact with Mingyu whose lips are tight and expression blank. “Thank you.”

“Please don’t apologize. You don’t need to.” Seungcheol sits on a chair. “Hoshi is the one repenting right now. He was the one guarding last night and he almost got us in danger.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen in shock and they dart to Mingyu. “What do you mean?”

“Mingyu told me everything that happened last night.”

“Everything?” he asks, voice wavering in fear.

“It was smart of you to put out the fire and lucky of us that the enemies were too far to notice.” Seungcheol sighed and caressed his hair. “If they were nearer then they would have spotted us. Thank you for saving us that time Jihoon.”

Jihoon had stopped breathing. His eyes darted from Seungcheol to Mingyu. “Thanks is not necessary, I did it for our safety. Seungcheol, please do not punish Hoshi harshly.”

The Knight stood up and gave him a solemn nod, “I would not be lenient Jihoon, it was our lives at stake.”

It was no use arguing with the leader of the party. Jihoon also know when he makes a decision, it is well thought out and firm. He once again asked for Jihoon to take the rest he needs and then walked out of the tent.

After a beat of silence, “You looked like you did not even sleep.” Jihoon says to the silent Mingyu sitting on the chair beside his bed.

“Are you saying that I look bad?”

“Yes.”

“That is not what the mirror told me earlier.”

Jihoon chuckled. “Oh pray tell what did it say.”

“That I’m handsome just as if I did get enough sleep.”

Jihoon fumbled with the sheet laid on him. “Thank you.”

Mingyu nods and puts his feet up on Jihoon’s cot then proceeded to send him a wink. “I figured that if you did not tell us you have—“he beckons closer, “—magic, you must have had a good reason.”

Jihoon having recovered by this closeness, this sudden intimacy from the man who has least talked to him this week he then meekly nodded. “I have and I am asking you to keep it a secret.”

Mingyu hums and sighs. “If I had magic I would let everyone know.”

Jihoon burst out laughing and cast the other with a scowl. Well of course he would. This is Mingyu, as vain as ever. “You remind me of someone.”

“Was it someone you admired?”

Jihoon groaned, “Oh no. He was a fool and loved sleeping even when working.”

They fell in a comfortable silence until Joshua came inside to bring the two of them lunch. Mingyu still did not leave his side, granted feeling a little bit comfortable with his legs on his cot but he ignores it and both of them eagerly ate their food.

“This is such a strange day.”

He realized he has spoken his thoughts and earned a snort from Mingyu.

**

The group continued the journey a day after Jihoon recovered himself, he feels strange enough to explain to each person of the reason why his body is weak and now he’s embarrassed to have cut their journey a day behind. Mingyu assured him that the people don’t mind; he says they were happy to have more time to rest. He ought not to believe that but he does for his own nerves.

Mingyu has been seen near him as much as possible, he made it a chore to distract the inquiring person of the reason of his state. He also has been more active around the party.

The cook still worried about Jihoon, serves him much more portion of the food that he normally does when he talks about Mingyu being more of a help to him. “He went with me to fetch water from the river earlier. He’s strong than what Seungcheol keeps blabbering about.”

Jihoon is bothered as to why Joshua opened the topic but he’ll indulge him for there is no one else to talk to.

“There’s a river nearby?”

“Oh yes.” Joshua runs his hand through his hair, “He has large arms that kid.”

“Who?”

“Mingyu! We are talking about him.”

Jihoon shrugged and sat on the ground to start eating. “I don’t know why you are telling me this.”

The two of them are left alone but he can hear the others. They are somewhere near and currently training. They do it once a week, their training, Jihoon stood watching once and he was amazed to realize that they are good. Surprisingly, he saw Mingyu go with the knights this time, but he guessed he is there to assist on whatever Seungcheol and the others need. He is starting to act like a proper steward this time. Perhaps Seungcheol also needled him the way Hoshi was nagged the other day. Jihoon was not there when Hoshi was getting his punishment but Dino told Jihoon that it was bad. He was told to polish all the armor of the party (they did not need polishing for it was in good shape), he alone stood alone under the sun for two hours and was given the silent treatment for half a day.

Seungcheol is scary and thus Jihoon reminded him to not get on his bad side. On that night, he went to talk to Hoshi and gave him a salve for sore muscles. He felt bad for the knight but Hoshi did learn his lesson and vowed to not sleep when he is on duty, ever again.

After that day, the party is back on its spirits and clearly are friends again for they are training together and as Jihoon can hear, laughing together again.

That leaves him with Joshua whom he has been spending time with when the others are training

“Well that’s because I can see that you two are closer now, I thought you would want to know how he’s being helpful to me. I think what you told him the other day got him thinking.”

Jihoon hums. He also does not know why that is happening but Mingyu _is_ a steward. He ought to be doing what he is already doing. Maybe he was not used to traveling before and only got used to after a week. He was about to give the cook a reply but a swarm of sweaty, noisy men came running to them. Each then raced to make a line and Joshua sighed at the sight.

“You all have portions, no need to push!” Joshua stood with hands on his hips. He looks every bit as motherly as he can be, scolding his children.

Jihoon suddenly remembers his own mother. Also soft spoken, loves to cook and over all too good for this world. Maybe that’s why the heavens called her back too soon. His thoughts are cut off by the commotion made by the rowdy men in front of him. He wants to retract his statement of these men being all mature and respectable now.

“Everything is a competition to us!”

“Yeah!”

“Fall in line men!” Seungcheol shouts at the end of the line.

The others settle down and line after that. See? Seungcheol is scary and is fit for the role of the leader. He can make the kids calm down.

“Mingyu is not feeling well so I have to bring his portion to our tent.” Seungcheol tells Joshua when he arrives at the front, Jihoon did not mean to overhear.

“He is unwell?” He asks and the leader looks at him now. “Mingyu, your steward, I mean.”

“Yes. The training was a bit too harsh for him today.”

Jihoon gave him a quizzical look, “You teach your steward how to fight?”

“Oh yes. I figured to teach him some skills because we never know he might need it.”

“And to make use of his big arms.” Joshua supplied as fills another bowl for Mingyu.

“Ignore him.” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Will he be okay?”

Seungcheol shoots him a warm smile and proceeded to carry his bowl and Mingyu’s, “He is fine. He just got a beating from Dino that’s all. He usually uses his left hand but I am teaching him to use his right.”

“That’s… hard.”

Seungcheol nods, “He’s better if you give him a bow and arrow.” Then off he goes to the tent him and his steward shares.

Jihoon sees Mingyu the next day all loud and smiles when they are to travel again to the next stop; the town is where they are headed and it has got the group rather excited and high in spirits. Jihoon confesses to himself that he is too, he is to survey the town for a library, and surely they have medicines and contortions that he is not familiar with. He intends to write them down for Jeonghan to read, not that his cousin takes much pleasure in reading. Apparently Jeonghan was popular when he was in the palace, for when Jihoon mentioned his name it earned a shock face from Joshua and Seungcheol. They remember him as the Palace healer’s apprentice who once blew up laboratory of the palace.

After the men had done readying their horses and had bound the supplies; it was time to move again. The weather agreed on them when it decided to cast clouds on the ever hot sun. The wind is not too strong but just enough let someone get lulled to sleep. Jihoon closes his eyes and let his horse trod with the others as he daydreams about the bed he is going to use tonight.

A sudden cut into the peaceful air jolted Jihoon. An arrow shot past him, barely hitting his head, another arrow lands on the tree beside Hoshi, the horses are starting to gallop and Jihoon’s heart is racing;the next thing he knows, everyone has drawn up their swords and Seungcheol is shouting.

“We’re under an attack!”


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out this story!

“We’re under an attack!”

Seungcheol has shouted the cry when swiftly an arrow shot past as Jihoon grips the reins and straightaway follows the others action in urging their horses to gallop, to run. In one kick of his horse they were galloping, he could hear the arrival of other horses. Jihoon’s blood is rushing to his head, this is clearly an ambush and he is not going to use his magic for his party and the enemies to see. He can’t use them when he can’t even breathe. Everything seems to be whirling around him in a noisy inferno of men shouting and more horses approaching. He could not hear much. All he could hear is cacophony. More arrows shoot pass almost hitting Dino on the shoulder and that ended his blurry vision which then faded into focus.

“Fuck!”

“Head North! Do not stop your horses!”

It was Seungcheol shouting and Jihoon urges his horse to charge faster. They gallop up on a hill, his breath coming harder now, he look past the trees and sees five men on horseback with bows and arrows aiming at them. Branches slapped his face; he ducks low over the horse’s neck and when he turned to his left, he sees Mingyu just releasing an arrow to the attackers. A cry came from the other side and that’s a confirmation that one of them is hit, Mingyu once again quickly fired one, and another one, and another.

They are to arrive at the other side of the hill when Seungcheol came and pulled near him.

“Jihoon! Do not stop riding! Go with Hoshi and Joshua, travel straight to town and hide. We will distract them when they get here.”

Jihoon had noticed that the carriages they are with are nowhere to be found and all there is are the luggage on the saddles of their horses.

“I can’t do that! We can’t leave you!”

“Go Jihoon! Hoshi will protect you. We will find you there. Now go!”

It was not a request but a demand from the leader of the group and even though he could stay and fight; the pressure that he is in and the absolute horror that he might die is terrifying enough for him to follow the two men in riding in front. He looks back and sees the three knights with their swords drawn and a meter apart from eachother, waiting with deep breaths and adrenaline etched on their faces.

Mingyu then unexpectedly looked back and makes eye contact with him. He shakes his head at Jihoon as the younger raised his sword and then makes a run to the hill once again. Jihoons’ heart aches, he wants to help, he could stop and turn around but he can’t. His thighs ache and so does his body.

They did not stop running until they see a house and a road. They followed the road and disappeared in the crowd of villagers that are in the middle of exchanging goods. Fate must be on their side. This will confuse the attackers if there was anyone who follows. Hoshi leads them to a house almost blotted with veins and mist and quickly came down his horse to knock on the front door, Jihoon and Joshua immediately follows.

The door opens and an old man appears. “What’s the matter?”

“We were attacked.”

“Go inside quickly. I will hide the horses.”

Hoshi nods at the man and turned to them, Jihoon had to hold onto Joshua for support, his legs are weak and his breathing is harsh. “Come inside quick.” Hoshi says as he never lets go of the hand on the hilt of his sword and overlooking at the trail behind them.

They are inside and are led to a second floor. This place seems to be a lodging house by the looks of the interior and by Jihoon’s quick assessment but now he just wants to breathe, he wants to stop running. Hoshi comes into his vision and pulls them inside a room, he bars the door and draws his sword out.

When Jihoon gets a chance to collapse on the floor, he holds his aching head. This will let him get hold of his thoughts and his breathing first.

“What was that?”

The men turns to him with surprise looking like they forgot he was with them. Joshua walks to the window and carefully peers over the town.

“They were wearing black clothes. I do not know who they are.”

“No.” Jihoon stops him. “Why are we here? Why are we not with them right now?”

“Because it’s hard to defend yourself while you have to protect someone else okay Jihoon? You and Joshua have no skills in fighting and Seungcheol figured it was better to keep you both safe and then fight back.”

“But Hoshi you should be there.”

“They can take care of themselves, trust me. The group discussed this before and it’s a good plan. Now, I need you to calm down and drink water. Please.”

Joshua appears out of nowhere holding a glass of water and hands it to Jihoon. He sends him a thankful look and proceeds to drink the whole glass. He gathers himself once again and shake his hands. He did not help earlier but he can still help in the way he most certainly can.

“Hoshi, can you please retrieve the bag hanging from my horse? It has my things.”

Jihoon is in bed deep in thoughts when the door swings open and a flurry of men storm in. It’s them! He sees Seungcheol’s back first and then his eyes immediately find the man being supported on both sides and Jihoon jumps out of the bed and acts fast.

“Lay him on the bed. Joshua,” he makes eye contact with him, “get me the bottle of alcohol in my bag, its labeled. Seungcheol, help me out of his clothes, I need his wound exposed. What happened?”

“Shot by the enemy’s arrow.”

“Shit. Hoshi! Tell the host of the house that I need clean rags. Be quick!”

The man nods at him and Jihoon looks at the man on the bed. Seungcheol has become frantic beside him and he is not letting that distract him. The wound has been teared and Jihoon knows it was impossible to not have come into this because of the moving of the body.

“Can you save him?” Seungcheol asks after getting the top off. Jihoon does not answer for Hoshi comes back with clean rags and Joshua is ready with the alcohol. Jihoon grabs them and proceeds to clean the outside of the wound and along with it. He lays his hand on the pulse point of the wrist and can feel that it’s there.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop your heart from beating.” Jihoon whispers more to himself and having done cleaning the wound, “Joshua get me the smallest jar in the bag. Seungcheol, I need you to hold him down okay? I can’t have him moving and making his wound worse.”

He abandons the rag and alcohol and accepts the jar, he inhales a whiff of it to make sure it’s the right one. It is. Holding the edges of the wound, he then smears the ointment over to stop the infection and the blood flow. It did not close the wound but at the moment will stop the excessive blood flow, this will need stitching.

“Joshua, please give me the black pouch this time and lay it near me.”

The pouch then is offered to Jihoon and he quickly emptied it on the floor. The needles and threads fall, Jihoon then hears Seungcheol cuss from where he was, currently whispering to the man in the bed.

Jihoon goes to work immediately, carefully sewing the sides together, finishing the work with a knot and then repeat the process. When it was done Jihoon nods to Seungcheol to let go so he can patch the wound completely with a linen bandage.

Jihoon examines the man and finally lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His patient will be fine.

Jihoon did not notice that he’s crying until he can taste tears on his lips. After patching up, he leaves the room and sits on the stairs. He look at his hands and sees blood. He needs to wash it off. Using his shirt he dries his tears, the procedure overwhelmed him. This entire day overwhelmed him and he wishes for Jeonghan to be here, he was there at his first attempt of sewing a wound.

Footsteps come near him and he sees Dino with a cut on his cheek; the lad carefully walks up the stairs and sits down beside him. “Is Mingyu going to be okay?”

“He will.”

“Oh thank the gods.” Dino clutches his heart. “Ser Hoshi is outside guiding the main entrance, he wants me to rest. He said we are safe for now, they are not too dumb to start a riot here in the village but he is sure some of the companions of that party are lurking in the woods.”

Jihoon nods and proceeds to fumble in his bag, “You were very brave.” He beckons the young knight close and tilts his jaw to dab the alcohol on the cut.

“Oh that’s a compliment, I am winning so far.”

Jihoon burst out laughing, his tears nearing to fall. He puts down the rag and alcohol to take out the jar of salve. Jihoon hums. “If it weren’t for you three, we will all be dead by now. Where are the men who attacked us anyway?”

Dino went on a re-telling of the story and Jihoon supplies him with reactions. He says that they cornered the attackers on the only path leading to the village. When Mingyu had shot the horses of two of them, Seungcheol and him went on and charged to go hand-to-hand combat. At the very last minute one of them came out from a bush and swiftly drew his bow and released before Mingyu could have had his chance. Dino charged at the man while Seungcheol went to a wounded Mingyu.

Dino says his thanks and went off to the room where the others are. Jihoon needs to wash off Mingyu’s blood and now that he’s alone with his thoughts he gets frustrated with how he could have aided and how it could have been dealt with if he only let it out. If he only got over his fear; of his nerves then he would not have to patch up a wounded mate. He gathers water into his hands and crouches down to splash it to his face. It will be night soon and he might not get any sleep.

Dinner became stale in Jihoon’s mouth, the other stayed for drinks but Jihoon reasons he is not up for alcohol tonight and went to the room where Mingyu is recovering. The moment he opens the door is the exact moment he sees Mingyu standing by the window.

Jihoon stops for a moment, “What on earth are you doing standing up?!”

Mingyu, looking like he does not want his wrath, let go of his hold of the window and moves to be back sitting on the bed, he laughs and grunt in between, “It was rather hot inside. Tell me healer, why do we keep meeting at night?”

Jihoon is in his side and examines the linen bandage to see red blotches appear and he hisses. “You could have called. I will bring you something to eat, it’s a miracle that you’re already awake.”

“I’m not hungry, I need to breathe fresh air or I will suffocate and die.”

“No one is dying on my watch.” Jihoon replies.

“I’m strong.”

“There is no denying that..” Jihoon confirms, “But under no circumstances are you to open the wound I just sew. Do not ruin my work Mingyu.”

“Yes sir!” Mingyu exclaims, “Where are the others?”

“Downstairs.” Jihoon shakes his head, “About to drink some ale.”

That earned a chuckle from Mingyu. He seems to be used to the fact of his friends and master drinking even right after they escape a horrible death. Getting chased must be a familiar occurrence to these men.

“Don’t worry about the foes, they won’t dare come into the village, they might be waiting in the woods though.”

Jihoon momentarily stops his fussing to look at his patient. He seems to be in good health but he can’t shake the bad feeling he had when he left them. If he could have just helped.

“Don’t worry, we will be extra vigilant this time.” Mingyu assures as he sees the worry etched in the healer’s face. “You won’t be near in any danger next time.”

Jihoon sighs, “That’s not what I’m afraid of.”

“Pray tell.”

“I have this power.” Jihoon faces down then harnesses his power and a barely visible light comes out from his palms. “But I can’t use it to fight.”

Mingyu takes his hand and Jihoon looks up to see him hurt, “Do not blame yourself. We dragged you into this trip and we vowed to protect you. I saw how scared you were.” Mingyu sighs. “You have a reason why you don’t want anyone to know that you have this and I respect that and besides I knew you are a good healer, from what my shoulder tells me.”

It takes a few beats before Jihoon could muster a cough. He takes his hand from Mingyu’s palm and wryly smiles at him. His heart is pounding in his ears and he refuses to give a reply so he nods. He urges for the lad to rest and sleep early.

He then rushes out of the door and to his room to bury his face on the pillow. He groans.

Jihoon must have been tired to actually have a good night sleep, he opens his eyes and feels well rested. He hears a rustle and sees Hoshi fixing his top. He gets a smile from the knight.

“The others are down, breakfast is about to be served. Let’s go together.”

Jihoon runs a hand on his face and nods. “Do you know the host of the house? He acted as if he did.”

“An old friend of Mingyu. We paid him enough money to keep us a secret. He makes the best dish out of an egg.”

Jihoon figures it’s better to get up and prove that statement so he goes with the knight, spotting the group on a table not too far from the window. There are other people who are also eating and talking. He approaches the others and they greet him with a good morning. Mingyu is up with the others even with his nagging last night, Jihoon lets him because he never listens anyway. The breakfast arrives and so he tries the scrambled egg first.

It lives up to the expectation and he sends Hoshi an approving look. He continues to eat and the others fall into a comfortable conversation about food. Jihoon figures it best not to talk about the near death experience they had. Best to reserve it for later.

“Jihoon,” Joshua looks at his direction with a quizzical look, “They tell me that you have never met the royal family. Is it true?”

Oh gods. Not early in the morning.

“Uh..” he hesitates, “Yes?”

Joshua falls into a pit of laughter whereas the others follow in a chuckle and some shake their heads. Jihoon scowls at him. What is so funny about that anyway?

“I saw the Royal Prince one time.” He supplies.

His sudden statement immediately stopped the laughter and they are listening again. Jihoon’s fork stops in mid-air at the action. This bunch is as crazy as ever.

“You did?” Mingyu asks while smiling.

Jihoon nods at him, “Only the back of his head though. Jeonghan pointed him one time and I only saw his hair. It was brown. That’s it.”

“So you’ve never seen them?”

“It’s not my fault they never show up in the town’s square, maybe dirt scares them.”

A beat passes by and the people in table once again burst out laughing. Jihoon throws them an unimpressed look.

It was Dino’s turn to speak, “They do not have to since they have people in their stead to look over the towns.”

“If they do care about the common folk like what my cousin says then it wouldn’t hurt to visit how the towns are. Look at how the people are faring, it will give them their own opinion about how the kingdom is doing without the sugar coated reports from others.” Jihoon takes a sip of water. “But I don’t know how this all work so I might be wrong.”

“No, you’re absolutely right.” Mingyu agrees and sends a thumbs up his way. Jihoon sheepishly sips the remaining water on his cup. He will ignore the smiling of the younger, not when all he could think about is his determined face last night.

“You never went to the palace? In the span of you staying there?” It was Seungcheol probing and has the audacity of looking every bit as amused.

Jihoon shakes his head. “Never. Jeonghan goes there in my stead while I man the shop for customers. Now all of you stop making fun of me and continue eating. As a healer I would not want any of you to lack nourishment, it’s bad for my image.”

The day goes by and it was sundown and time to change the bandages on Mingyu’s shoulder. The others are downstairs and are about to drink ale again. They seem to have money to spare and Jihoon is amazed to think that Joshua is also in this idea.

“You are the most mysterious and suspicious person I have ever met.” Mingyu declares when Jihoon is in the middle of applying the salve on the wound. If Jihoon is right this will heal before they arrive at their destination. He rolls his eyes at the lad’s statement and thinks he may be pertaining to the topic they’ve talked during breakfast.

“I’m not fond of meddling into other people’s business.”

“And yet here you are.”

“And yet here I am.” Jihoon sighs. “In a span of one week I have revealed my life’s secret to a person I just met, slept on uncomfortable lands and barely escaped an attack and then stitched a wound.”

Mingyu laughs and hisses when the linen is back on his skin. “Will you tell me the story of why you decided to hide your magic?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have all night.”

Jihoon sighs in defeat, motions for Mingyu to make room on the cot. Might as well tell him so he understands why he must hide it.

“I lived in a village before I moved in with my cousin. Farming was our main source of food and income and my family grew vegetables in our garden. It was not much but it was peaceful and I did not mind. My parents do not know where I got this ability but they were not afraid, they encouraged me instead to use it to help with the job.”

“Wow, a power that great and only used in gardening.”

“Shut up—“Jihoon retorts, “I learned to use it because I had a mentor. He did have magic too but also kept it hidden, he found out because I give this sort of energy and he cornered me one night to ask and I stupidly said yes. But anyway let’s not talk about him. One day, a group of evil men claimed that we have to give our harvest to them from that day onward.”

“And of course that’s not good.”

Jihoon nods, “If we do not comply then they said they were going to start cutting off body parts from one villager to another. I did not let that happen.”

Mingyu has that look again. The one he had last night.

“It was bad. No one died but there was blood and a lot of screaming.” Jihoon vaguely remembers the scene but he was sure the screaming did not only come from the intruders but also from his neighbors and the people around. “They fled. My mentor was with me and he threatened them to never come back again.”

“That taught them huh.”

Jihoon nods and get up to gather his things on the table, “They did not come back but the people in my village, well let’s just say they did not talk to me again. My neighbors do not stop the whispers too. My parents defended me and all.” He turns to the younger and sees the softness in the lines of his face.

“Anyway, that was why I vowed not to let it out again. Witchcraft is what they call it – a curse than a gift.”

“Is that why you’re a healer now?”

Jihoon takes a deep breath and something creeps outside from his heart, something warm and itchy that is possibly because this entire thing is ridiculous to him but he started it and he is going to end it.

“A part of the reason was that experience.” He mutters, “But I take joy when I help someone. It feels good and fulfilling.”

Mingyu hums and looks at Jihoon for a moment then says, “And I feel good when I drink ale.”

Jihoon looks at him with a blank expression, “No.”

“Yes.”

Jihoon is clearly drunk. Clear indication is the way he’s swaying and how he feels very hot at the moment. It is only Hoshi? Hosh? And Joshua around the table now and he could have sworn there were more people. He tries to get up and fails.

Another try and he succeeds. The next challenge is how to get to the stairs and climb without feeling like the room is upside down. He grips each stair ahead of him. One, two, three…

On the seventh is when he feels the floor even. Now another challenge he thinks is looking for his door and the room. The first door to his right feels like his room, he swears that this door is familiar, he has been here before.

He’s about to push his shoulder to enter but he stops in his tracks when he hears shouting. He’s not quite sure of who are arguing. It’s night! People are sleeping and drunk and just wants a good night’s rest.

“We can’t afford to delay. We need to move.”

“You’re still injured.”

“Yes my shoulder is but its better now. I can still ride.”

An irritated hiss. “You can’t even feed yourself.”

“Seungcheol, I’m fine. Every minute that pass is every minute we waste for our enemies to be closer.”

“Dino calculated earlier and we are ahead of two days. We are on schedule.” It’s a firm voice. Jihoon concludes through cloudy mind and lidded eyes that whoever is arguing is got to be someone he knows.

“I can’t have you injured Mingyu-yah, you’re too important.”

The other voice just grunts in defeat.

Jihoon then lets out a hiccup loud enough for the two heads turn to his direction. He can see them now. The other is Ming—Mingyu? Both of them look at eachother and then at him.

“I need to sleep, go away you two.”

Seungcheol huffs and gets off the bed he’s sitting on and so does Mingyu. Jihoon comes closer and inspects the men. Why are they so tall? It’s irritating. He sees a bed and Jihoon dives in. He hears more irritating chuckling and then he dozes off.

The moment Jihoon opens his eyes is the worst decision he have ever made. No, scratch that. Drinking ale too much is the worst decision he has ever made. That is running second on his long list of regrets. He wants to strangle Joshua for giving him too much but he vowed to not use violence against his friends. He might revoke that vow for this certain friend.

He peers over the room and the other beds are empty and he plops back in bed. Good. He might murder the first knight he sees. If he could just reach to his pouch and drink that vial of poultice for this terrible effect of drinking too much ale.

He rolls to the other side of his bed and desperately reaches for the pouch in the table. He hears the door open and he has no care for it, he wants this medicine and he wants this headache to be gone. Before he could finally grab it, a hand comes for it and tosses the pouch and it hit the side of his face.

“Oh gods I’m sorry.”

It’s Mingyu. Why is he here now? Jihoon pays him no mind, he rummages his pouch and spots the vial. He opens it in haste and gulps down the contents in one go. He sighs and plops back in bed. The bed is nice, the bed is where he wants to be for the whole day.

“What in hells name do you want?”

“Well, I’m here to tell you to have breakfast and also Seungcheol permitted me to roam around the village, do you want to go with?”

Jihoon opens an eye, “Does this village have a library?”

“That’s why I’m asking you because they do have one and according to Hoshi you are rather eager to explore.”

Jihoon grunts as he rises, “I am. Let the potion do its work and I’ll be down for breakfast.” They don’t say anything for a beat and to end it Jihoon thinks of an excuse that he’s familiar with. “Come here.” He urges for Mingyu to sit, “Let me check your wound.”

Mingyu then carefully takes his top off and Jihoon notes how easy he makes it look. The potion must be messing with his brain for he rakes his eyes over the entire upper body of his patient and then noting how awfully muscular it is. Do stewards normally have a big build? Even with his muddy head he can recall that Seungcheol trains his steward so this maybe the fruit of those training. Jihoon snaps out of it and runs a hand over his face, what is wrong with him this morning? Must be the potion. It has to be.

Mingyu scoots closer and Jihoon abruptly backs off.

Mingyu, having seen the reaction, scooted closer again. Jihoon has got nowhere to go when his head touched the headboard.

“I thought you were going to inspect my wound?”

“I am!”

“Why are you shouting? Why are you moving farther away?”

“I am not!”

It’s the potion, it’s the ale still in his system because he can’t truly be burning up and feeling his ears flushing at the moment.

The door then gets opened with a force and they both turn and see Hoshi. A rather blank expression at first is held with his face and a second later he makes a devilish grin.

“I was sent to get you two for breakfast but I see you are rather busy.”

Jihoon is shaking his head, “No.. no.. Hoshi..”

“I will just leave you to it then.”

The door gets closed and he faintly hears Hoshi’s ridiculous laughter (the one’s he uses when he’s about to go tell a story for an hour straight). Jihoon’s rambling mind stops when he hears a laugh from Mingyu; Jihoon just wants this to end so he sighs to calm his nerves.

“Come now healer, do what you do best so we can go down and eat and then off we go to your books.”

Jihoon looks up and exhales, “Ah yes. The books.”

That will keep his mind off of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am uploading this in the middle of the night haha^^ i hope you guys are doing okay wit this pandemic over us and i hope this fic will kill your boredom at least. 
> 
> lets talk on twt: @gyuglued_


	4. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic got my writing slump cured. Hurrah! Hope you like this one. Give a kudos or a comment in any kind and I will definitely appreciate it. <3

Jihoon can tell when he went down to their usual table, the others are just waiting to start the day with teasing him and when Hoshi was about to ̶ he got cut off with Mingyu’s cough which then got them all prim and proper. Jihoon looked at Mingyu and the lad just shrugged and led him to his seat.

Well that was strange.

Jihoon sits beside Seungcheol who did not miss a beat and gave him important things to remember when going out to town. They can never not be careful, they are people wanting them dead. They are grouped into two and in he is grouped with Dino (who swears to protect him if anything happens) and Mingyu (who insists on going despite his injury).

They bid their goodbyes and off they go. Jihoon did not have a chance to appreciate this town when they arrived so he’s brimming with excitement the moment he steps out and smells the fresh air. It is not a long walk until they arrive where people usually do their trade.

“Dino, do you have anything you want to buy?” he asks when they arrive at the bustling market. Mingyu is trailing beside him overlooking the area. He told Jihoon he is their lookout and if someone is suspicious, he can just spot them right away, his height gives them the advantage.

Dino hums, “I don’t know what exactly. Ser Seungcheol assigned me to guard you both on this errand.”

“There must be something that catches your eye, it’s not every day we come across a market like this.” Jihoon tells him as he himself looks over each of the stall lining up on the road. “You must buy one for your family or for someone special.”

Dino’s cheeks slowly blush, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

“You do have someone special do you?” Jihoon asks playfully; in awe of how cute the knight looks.

“He does not.” Mingyu appears and ruffles Dino’s hair, “I watched this kid grow up and he only loves beating me into a pulp or giving Seungcheol headaches.”

Jihoon ignore the steward and looks at the blushing Dino. There must be someone at home to get him all flustered like this. Jihoon never had someone to make him look bashful, so seeing someone is making him all jittery.

“You don’t have one too you know.” Dino pushes the steward’s hand and fixes his hair.

“I’m a special case.” Mingyu gives them a sigh. “People get intimidated by my charming looks and feels unworthy of my love.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and shake his head. His vanity is making his head big. “I have no idea what he means.” Dino turns to Jihoon and he agrees. They link arms and walk away from the vain man.

After some time Mingyu maneuvers them to a path that leads to the town’s library. Jihoon did not expect much but he is rather surprised at the size of it. When they step inside he gets hit with the familiar smell of books and he has to stop himself or he’s going to squeal.

He looks up to Mingyu and the boy is already looking at him, he stretches his uninjured arm and smiles, “Enjoy. We have the whole afternoon to kill.”

Jihoon nods and he lets himself get lost in this world. He quickly goes to the medicine section of the library and sees that it has atleast three shelves for it. This will take him some time indeed. He picks one and proceeds to scan it and after he deems it interesting to read he goes to the nearest table to reserve the actual reading for later. After some time of scanning from the pile he has made on the table, he decides to purchase two of the most he’s interested in. Well there is this book he wants to buy but he only has money to buy two so he puts it on the pile he will put back on the shelves. When he’s about to open another book to check ,a shadow casts over the chair beside him and he looks up to watch Mingyu sit and open the book on his carrying.

Jihoon looks at him warily. He’s not sure why the lad is with them today. Surely, the library is not as fun as to whatever the others are doing. He does not miss how Mingyu has been quiet since breakfast, not that he is not talking but he is just more _quiet_ than the usual.

“Why are you here Mingyu? You seem like a dog just silently following his owner.”

“Did you just compare me to a dog?” Mingu’s eyebrows rose.

“Please ignore that.”

“Well.” Mingyu shifts and brings his legs up on the table, “I was bored at the inn.”

“So you come with us? It did not occur to me that you were so adamant on reading.” Jihoon peers over the cover or the book Mingyu is holding, “And a book on mythical creatures too.”

“The other set consist of a noisy Hoshi, a stern Seungcheol and a Joshua.”

Jihoon laughs, “They are not so bad.”

“I did not say they are, I’d rather be with you and Dino.”

“You mean with Dino who goes with whatever you say and me who you want to annoy every second of the day.” Jihoon shakes his head and pushes his legs off the table.

“Now come on healer,” Mingyu coons. “I’m with you for my injury. What if blood gushes out of my wound and you’re too far for anyone to call and then I die?”

“That is not how it works.” Jihoon frowns at him. “But why do you make it sound like that?”

“Like what?”

“Everytime you call me a healer.” Jihoon points it out. “You make it sound like I’m somehow beneath you.”

Mingyu hums, “Well… do you want to be?”

Jihoon whips his head from the book to Mingyu’s face. “What?”

“To be beneath me?”

Jihoon takes it back. He likes the peace and quiet than whatever comes out of this boy’s mouth. He groans and goes back to the book he left and hears Mingyu laughing beside him. Dino comes to their table bringing books and carefully places several ones on the table; they are all about agriculture and Jihoon smiles at him.

“You like to read about agriculture?” he asks the knight.

Dino nods, “I want to help my parents, they own a small farm on the outskirts of town. My knighthood gave me a chance to learn how to read.”

Jihoon can’t stop smiling, he looks so much like himself when he was young. His parents owned a garden too and he also helped. He will never forget his little land of corn and how it brought him joy when they are harvested.

Mingyu hums, “You have come far considering you were not keen on learning before.”

“I was not keen but you kept on bugging me about it then I had no choice but to learn.” Dino gave Mingyu a pointed look.

Jihoon looked back and forth at the banter, “You taught Dino how to read?”

Mingyu turns to him and nods, “Yes, I did.”

“Who taught you then?”

Mingyu looks at Dino and he looks like he’s fighting back a smile. Jihoon is confused at the exchange once again and looked over to Dino who gave him a shrug.

“You are very interested in my life aren’t you healer.” Mingyu raises a brow and gives him a smirk that he knows well got him out of risky situations.

But Jihoon wants to wipe it off his face. He is about to reply a snarky comment but they are interrupted by the lady who manages the shop.

“Someone is looking for you outside, he tells me you need to go back to your inn.”

Dino stands and volunteers to go and see who is looking for them. He comes back and relays a message from Hoshi saying that Seungcheol needs medical assistance back at the inn. Jihoon sighs and nods, he gathers the books he’s going to buy and proceeds to pay.

“I thought you were going to buy three? I was so sure you were hugging three books.” Mingyu mutters behind him. His breath tickling his ear.

“I don’t have enough money. That was about magic anyway I don’t want people getting suspicious.” He whispers back and only hears a hum of reply from the lad.

They arrive at the inn and Jihoon immediately fusses over Seungcheol who has his hand over his head. He inspects it and found the part where it is swelling. He rummages the bag he took from his table and gets the jar containing just the medicine for it.

Jihoon was not about to laugh at the look of the Knight but he can’t help letting out a breathy one. “How did this happen?”

Seungcheol opened an eye, “I was crouching down to get the helmet that rolled under the table and then my mind wandered off and then I immediately stood up forgetting that I’m under a table.”

Jihoon carefully parts Seungcheol’s hair to apply the salve on the swelling part. He then sees the roots of the Knight’s hair and sees black.

Hmm. That’s strange. He thought Seungcheol was a natural brunette. He brushes the thought off when he hears his patient hiss. “Must be something serious to get you lost in your thoughts.”

“Not much. Just how we are going to fair this three more weeks.”

“You’re doing great you know. Everyone agrees to your ideas because they’re the best ideas.” Jihoon hears Seungcheol laugh. “Whatever this is we’re taking to the Kingdom of Pigorien, is it currently safe? Our carts of supplies were left when we escaped.”

Seungcheol shifts and Jihoon sees him giving a thumbs up. “Don’t worry about that. Our cargo is always safe with me.”

“Must be so important because you can’t tell me what it is.”

Jihoon has been prying it off of the knights but they confess they also do not know what they are transporting. All they know is it is important and only Seungcheol knows what it is. Jihoon, having no one to ask anymore is trying to lure it out from the person who knows. Maybe this bump on the head will distract him and he’ll spill.

“It is important, this will guarantee us more support if there is a war.”

Jihoon nodded and hums. He takes the seat in front of the Knight and fumbles with his hands. “Seungcheol, I have been thinking...” he takes a deep breath and he sees Seungcheol cross his arms and is ready to listen. “I want to learn how to defend myself.”

“Oh why?” His brows furrow. “You don’t have to, we’re here to defend you if anything happens.”

Jihoon gives him a smile, “What if we’re outnumbered? What if all of you are too busy fighting off bad men and were left alone plus I want to learn something new too.”

Seungcheol put his hands up in a sign of defeat. He goes back to being serious a second after and thinks. “What weapon do you want? I suggest you first learn how to use the dagger.”

Jihoon had thought about this last night. He wants to defend himself without using his powers so the only option is using weapons. But he can’t shake off the fear of seeing blood up close, hearing the piercing of the flesh up close. Sure he can muster up to sew a wound, but it is different when you are the one trying to do harm. He looks up to Seungcheol and gives a wry smile.

“Actually… I want to learn how to use a bow and arrow.”

Seungcheol nods in understanding. “I’ll talk to him about it.”

A knock came to the door of the room while Jihoon is arranging his things for their departure in the morning. He needs a bigger bag because of the additional vials he has procured in this town. He turns around to see the intruder and sees Mingyu leaning on the doorframe watching him.

“What?”

“The others are downstairs and they seem to be in the verge of drinking again.”

Jihoon makes a sound of disgust. Never again will he go down that path of regret. Mingyu leaves the doorframe and slowly lie down in his bed and lets out a sigh.

Mingyu turns to him with a look of amazement. “How come your bed is softer than mine?”

“It is soft isn’t it?” Jihoon laughs, “That’s the only thing I will regret leaving when we go tomorrow.”

Mingyu hums and sits up, “Your right because I got you this.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen in shock as Mingyu hands him a book. He recognizes the spine immediately as he receives it from Mingyu’s hands. This was the book he was reading earlier, the one that explains magic, this was the book he wanted to buy.

“You bought it?” he asks in bewilderment. “But where did you get the money? You’re a steward Mingyu, you don’t get paid.”

The other shrugs, “I have my ways. This is thanks for saving my life.”

Jihoon is shaking his head, “But that’s my job!”

“And the King and Queen appreciates you for doing your job. Just accept it Jihoon. I already bought it.”

“I can’t believe this.” He runs his fingers on the cover of the book. “Thank you so much.” He supplies as he hugs it.

Mingyu bows his head a little and lets out a chuckle, “You’re welcome and I am glad you like it.”

“Yes I do.” Jihoon sighs. “Very much so.”

“If by some luck we do not die and get to come home to our Kingdom, I will bring you to the palace library. You can come and go as you like, borrow as much as you can.”

Jihoon still elated with the book laughs at the statement, “The palace library is off limits to town folk Mingyu, I should know, I asked Jeonghan.”

Mingyu looks at him with a lopsided grin, “Which is a stupid law. I proposed to make it public for everyone to use. What’s the point of the books collecting dust anyway? But no matter I did tell you, I have my ways. I’ll get you inside the library.”

“Wait what? You proposed to whom?”

“The King and Queen.”

Jihoon bursts out laughing and he hugs the book tighter of fear of it falling down during his feat of laughter, Mingyu joins in but with a mocking laugh.

“What did they say? Oh gods I’m tearing up.”

Mingyu shifts closer, “They did listen though but they were rather preoccupied on a different matter. But when we come back I’ll bring it up again. When they pass by the training grounds, that is.”

Jihoon nods. Of course a steward cannot be seen near the royal family. Or he can but not on purpose, he does not really know how it works but Jihoon already guessed that the group he’s with are special and that must mean they are close with the Crown Prince.

“I look forward to hogging all the books in the palace library, Mingyu.” Jihoon looks at the steward and he got a nod as a reply.

The morning came about without a fanfare, they left as quietly and discreetly as possible. Jihoon looked back once and felt a bit sad leaving the town. It felt safe to have a roof over your head and walls to protect you from possible danger. But no matter, it was time to get going and finish this mission as quickly as possible. They are taking the off-road which means they are to avoid the main road again for this time. Even if they encountered adversaries on the off-road the leader thought they would have encountered more if they used the main road.

They had bought a cart to put all of the things that they have left, considering the ones they had was left during the chase and is most probably in the enemy hands. Seungcheol ordered them to not retrieve those supplies because the people who attacked them might set a trap and therefore they just can’t risk it.

Joshua was regretful at the loss, one cart contained his cooking paraphernalia. He bought new ones during the free time Seungcheol gave them yesterday but he said nothing can compare to the big pot he brought with him.

“They do not sell large pots.” Joshua groaned atop his horse, “I don’t want to cook on a pot this small!”

Jihoon saw the pot he brought and he can tell Joshua just misses his own. The new one looks good and big. He indulges the other’s rambling about his missing pots because if it were Jihoon’s things he would feel wretched too. They are back on their usual routine of their days before the attack so that leaves him with Joshua most of the time. The manner on which they travel has a purpose, it is a strategy. Dino and Hoshi are always ahead of him and Joshua while Seungcheol and Mingyu trails behind. Dino is the one in charge of the map reading and this arrangement is easier for them to retaliate if there are going to be an attack in any corner and they are rather prepared this time.

Seungcheol shouts something from the back and Jihoon sees everyone’s shoulders drop; he sees them halt their horses and climb down which only means this is where they will camp for the night. Jihoon strokes the head of his horse; it is unbearably too hot today and he’s thankful for the light breeze of wind and the shade from the trees.

Jihoon ties his horse under a tree along with the others and gets on their routine. Joshua is starting his cooking while the others are putting up their tents and gathering wood for the fire.

“Three more weeks of this and we’ll get to see the Kingdom.”

Jihoon turns around and smiles at Dino whose carrying his accumulated logs for the fire. The knight whistles and a gush of wind comes about to ease the hotness of the weather.

“Are we still going to make it?” Jihoon spots a good chunk of tree branch and walks towards it. “Can I borrow your axe?”

Dino nods and hands it to him, “Yes we are.”

The young knight then braces the big tree branch for Jihoon to easily cut through. He then hums and starts to chop. “I heard Seugncheol and Mingyu arguing one night. They were talking about how much time we have and also how important Mingyu is. Do you know what he meant?”

He sees Dino stiffen, “When did you heard them talk about it?”

Jihoon continues his musings on the tree branch, he might have been drunk on that night but he remembers what he heard and saw. He would not be able to ask Seungcheol about what he said since he is a bit scary and secretive, and he wouldn’t be able to ask Mingyu why he was deemed important because he will just get the chance to flaunt his vanity. Dino, on the other hand is close to all knights and that concludes knowing all of the secrets.

“One of the nights everyone was chugging ale and as always everyone was drunk except Seungcheol and his steward. Now tell me, does the two of them have some sort of special relationship I should know about?” Jihoon tears off a chunk of the branch and tosses it to the knight.

Dino laughs uneasily, “They do but not in what you are thinking. We all grew up spending our time in the palace training ground and it so happens that Seungcheol and Mingyu have the longest bond.”

Jihoon hums as he swings for the last time and the branch breaks in pieces, he gathers the remnants and turns to Dino, “Come on. Joshua is asking for these.”

With very little to occupy his mind, Jihoon does not want to pry whatever they are trying to hide but he does not have anything else to think about. He volunteers to help in preparing the meal to take his mind off of things, he is not usually like this. He does not pry! The others are rubbing off of him so it seems. The meal preparation is going well and Joshua is happy to make a kind of meal that will last until supper.

“I will only modify it later so these men won’t even realize they are eating the same meal.” Joshua says as he stirs the pot with a grin. Looking like a witch to Jihoon but he will not say that out loud.

The meal is done without a problem, Jihoon thought there would be since Joshua kept whining about the difference of the pots they are using. The men line up for their shares and peacefully they ate. Jihoon plans to spend the afternoon reading and exploring the near hills.

He places his bowl for Hoshi to wash for it is his turn; Jihoon smiles at the knight and sees the others gather around Seungcheol. He knows what is to happen and a second later the men each draw their swords for what is to be an afternoon trying to kill each other. What caught his attention is when he sees Mingyu pick his own sword and is about to go ahead with the others. Jihoon’s legs work fast and in a second he is beside the steward.

“Mingyu, where do you think you are going?”

Mingyu shifts standing from one leg to another while turns to look at Seungcheol who just gave him a grin. “With… them?”

“You are most definitely not. Did you forget about your injury?” Jihoon points at the injured shoulder.

Mingyu lets go of his sword and puts his hands up in defeat, “I will only be sitting down to watch, I promise.”

“I don’t trust you.”

But Mingyu is already catching up with the others and he shouts his reply, “I thought we are past that healer. We’ll be back!”

“No training with your steward Seungcheol! Or I will punish you both!” Jihoon shouts back with his hands on his hips.

He should have known that Mingyu is hard headed by now. After hours of reading about medicinal herbs he hears the familiar voices of the knights and felt the heaviness of their feet; his eyes immediately fall on the tallest of the rest, laughing loud with sweat trickling on his face and is about to smack Dino’s head.

“Mingyu!” Jihoon shouts without meaning to sound too angry. Seungcheol and the others stop dead on their tracks and disperse quickly at the sight of Jihoon marching to where they once stood. Jihoon sighs glares at the leader of the group and the steward.

“Oh gods, you are dead.” Seungcheol whispers to Mingyu, “Hello there Jihoon, I think Joshua is calling me now if you will excuse me.”

Jihoon then turns to Mingyu, “What did I specifically told you?!”

“Not to play with swords.”

“Not to do anything that might re-open your wound. And now I see you like this?” He was close to shouting but maybe he should be.

“Sweaty and my muscles are glistening.”

Jihoon ignores his narcissism and points to the nearest tent. “Get in.”

“Yes sir.”

They enter the tent that they assembled earlier, knowing how this goes Mingyu sits on the cot and proceeds to take off his shirt. He hears the deep sigh the steward lets out and Jihoon gives him a glare. He walks near and begins to carefully open the cloth bandage on the wound he sewed days ago. There is no blood so that’s a good sign for him.

“I swear to the gods if you re-open your wounds I will not stich them again and let you blee—“

His words abruptly stop as he lifts the bandage and he sees no wound. There is nothing under the cloth but smooth skin, he closes his eyes and opens them. He’s not dreaming, he’s awake. He runs his fingers over the patch of skin where the wound is supposed to be.

Mingyu turns to him with furrowed brows. “What?”

“Your wound, it’s gone.” Jihoon croaks and let go of his hold on the other’s shoulder.

“What do you mean gone? That can’t be right.” Mingyu turn to look at his shoulder and Jihoon sees the look of shock and confusion in his face. It should also be the way he’s reacting right now.

“How did this happen?”

“Don’t look at me I did not do anything.” Mingyu has his hands up and face full of confusion that morphs into a man who realized something great, he’s looking at Jihoon and chuckles. “It might be your magic.”

Jihoon looks at him as if he grew another head, “It can’t be.”

“Have you tried it before?”

“Healing someone using my magic? No. I do not know how.” Jihoon needs to sit, he needs to balance himself and standing is not ideal as of the moment.

Mingyu raises his eyebrows and gestures to his shoulder once was wounded, “Then how do you explain this?”

“This is not me Mingyu—“

“This is good right? No more wound. You cannot stop me from training with the others.”

Jihoon’s confusion fades and his feelings of scolding the steward is hot on his head. He shakes his head and drops the topic. It might really be him but he missed checking Mingyu’s wounds the morning they left, the wound was still there last night and now it vanished. Mingyu leaves him to gather his thoughts, clasping his shoulder and giving him a warm smile before he leaves the tent. Jihoon groans and runs a hand through his face. He never really got to the extent of his powers because his mentor left the village after the unfortunate attack; after Jihoon displayed his own magic.

Jeonghan was right, this trip is making him realize things he wouldn’t have if he is still sitting idly on his own shop.

They travel again for a day with little break and the moment they stop to make camp, Mingyu approached Jihoon about the archery lessons. He almost forgot about it.

“I don’t know what you are up to but Seungcheol told me you were determined to learn.” Mingyu leaned closer as they fix the saddle on the horses.

“I want to learn a new skill.” He simply states.

It looked like Mingyu had more to say. Knowing him he could have commented about his magic but others were close by. He stared at Jihoon for at least five seconds before taking his hand and on the other he gathers his bow and arrow.

“You have to use mine at the moment. I make my own arrows but the next time we come across a town we are to visit a fletcher.” Mingyu leads them not too far from the group’s camp and they face a huge tree which Jihoon already knows is to be the practice target.

Jihoon looks at the hand on his wrist. “You can drop my arm now.”

Mingyu smiles at him and let goes gently. It’s one of those smiles that shows his whole set of teeth and Jihoon seethes inside.

“Put this on, it’s an armguard.”

“What is this for?”

“The string will hit your arm and it will sting like a –“

“Okay I get it. Thank you.” Jihoon takes it and latches the armguard to his arm, “Done.”

“You know the basics. Now, pick your anchor point, it’s somewhere in your face you want to draw the bow fully back. It’s better to be consistent in where you want it.” Mingyu stands a foot away from him and Jihoon is really doing this. He really is getting his first lesson in archery.

“I’ll use my nose.”

Mingyu nods, “You’re right handed right? Use your right hand to nock and try to draw for at least three seconds.”

Jihoon breathes and does exactly what Mingyu instructs. He draws for one second, for two and at the third second he releases it with the breath he did not know he was holding.

“That was hard.” He turns to Mingyu to see him with arms crossed.

“It is and that’s your first assignment, get familiar with the action until your arms get steady and I want to see callouses on your fingers.”

“When do I get to release arrows?”

“When I say so.” Mingyu states with teasing tone.

Jihoon frowns, he knows this is a vigorous activity but he forgot to take into account the person training him. It will be a lot harder than it should be isn’t it?

“You are enjoying this aren’t you?”

Mingyu picks up an arrow and turns to him with another one of those smiles he makes, “I do not know what you are talking about.”

Jihoon picks up a rock and throws it at the steward’s laughing face.

**

“They got away master.” A soldier hangs his head down for he does not have the courage to look his master in the eyes.

“How many?” His master asks abruptly standing up and walks to the basin of water on his table.

The soldier eyes him cautiously, “We saw six of them.”

“Did you identify who were they?”

“Only the five of them Ser, we have yet to identify the healer.”

“Hmmm. A healer? They did not bring the one from the palace?” The master drawls his words, careful and thinking.

“No Ser, a villager so it seems.”

“I trust you to have gathered locks of their hair?” The master lays out his hand.

The soldier hands a bag to the man, “They left their supplies and we searched for these.”

The man chuckles, “No need identifying the healer, I can do it alone. Now get away from my sight.”

The soldier scurries out from the room but before he closes the door he does not miss what his master is about to do. The hair they have gathered gets thrown into the basin of water that suddenly emits light. He immediately closes the door and decides to walk away before he might get caught in his master’s witchcraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know anything about archery though I researched a bit but still I apologize for the errors


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings? Feelings.

Jihoon is on his third day of handling the bow and arrow when he finally feels callouses on his fingers. In between traveling, helping the cook and reading he still makes it sure he has two hours for the task. Mingyu taught him pointers and those are what stance he is to make but that’s all really. He still would not let Jihoon release the arrow. Says he does not have the basics covered yet. Jihoon remembers the prick’s face when he said that and it makes Jihoon irritated.

He is pulling the arrow when a sudden gush of wind took his eyes away from the swaying branches of the tress and he is drawn to look at his companions who are currently huddled under the shade of the trees. They are talking about something serious in the indication of everyone’s rapt attention at the leader’s solemn face and the way his knights are nodding in agreement. Mingyu is there too, sitting beside Seungcheol with arms crossed and looking stern as well.

He looks like a leader if Jihoon didn’t know what he is actually is. Jihoon gathered that Mingyu gets away with things that are not even supposed to be done by a steward. He finds it strange that often times the others look at him for permission, that Seungcheol often times have to bring him his food and that he gets to sleep under the tent.

If Jihoon was crazy he’d have to think Mingyu is some kind of Lord or a Knight with a title. He particularly did not care about the secrets of the team, he thought the less he knows the better. But what can he do when the people he’s with are bustling with good energy, the kind of people Jihoon would want to spend much more time than what this adventure can give them. So he analyzes them when he can.

There is an air around Seungcheol that he can’t pinpoint, the leader has good sense, makes the last call. But Jihoon does not miss the times when Seungcheol watches Mingyu, waits for his approval, cots beside eachother under in one tent. Jihoon dismissed his first thought that the two may have some sort of relationship because of Dino’s expression when probed about it. Because if they are not what Jihoon thought then what is the reason?

Jihoon was caught on his thoughts at the very moment he was to release a bow. He was failing to even draw the bow properly and the arrow swayed away from it and that is when Jihoon heard the muffled laugh of someone near. He turns around and finds the steward holding his stomach. How in the seven hells did he come so fast without Jihoon noticing? His thoughts halt the moment Mingyu erupted in laughter and the next thing he knows his feet are moving and running to chase Mingyu who immediately sprint away. Jihoon raises his bow so he could easily bonk Mingyu on the end if he catches up.

“Come here you little shit!”

Mingyu halts behind Seungcheol and hides, “Our healer is trying to kill me. Help me, Seungcheol!”

Mingyu’s voice is giggly and his eyes are twinkling. Seungcheol made no reply and scoffed at them. Mingyu launched himself and hunched behind Dino this time. Jihoon can hear the snickers of the people around him but he pays them no mind. He is hell bent on beating this lad.

“Dino, hold him for me please.” Jihoon calls and Dino immediately twists and gets Mingyu on chokehold of his arm. “Sorry hyung.” He sympathetically croons on Mingyu’s wiggling body. “I’m on his side on this one.”

Jihoon nods at Dino and stalks to where they sit. Mingyu yelps and his body goes limp. “Please spare me.”

Jihoon does not spare him.

He’s in the middle of putting back the arrows in the bag when Joshua comes running out from one of the bush. “Everyone! I found wild berries in the nearby field, can you all help me pick them? I want to make jam from it.”

“Get up.” Jihoon kicks Mingyu in the leg and the steward laughs one more as he recovers from where he’s defeated. “Thank Joshua, his timing is why you’re still alive.”

The party falls in line as they proceed to where Joshua is leading. Jihoon catches up with the cook, “How did you know they were okay to eat?”

“I tried one.”

Jihoon steps falter and his mouth hangs, “Joshua, you could have been poisoned!”

“Well we have Jihoon so I was not worried.” He turns to Dino and places a hand on his heart.

“Joshua—“

Joshua is not listening and stops which also halts the others. “I saw him in action. You should have seen it, he commanded the room like a real soldier. He was shaking from the attack but when Mingyu entered with an injury he went into action and his hands did not even shake.”

“We were lucky.” Dino supplies and he appears beside Jihoon to squeeze his hand. He gives him a smile.

“I for sure thought Jeonghan would have come to the trip. He is the older after all so he must have much more knowledge right?” Seungcheol stomped his feet on the land and looks at Hoshi.

“He assured that Jihoon had the enough experience.” The knight replied to the leader. “He said that Jihoon needed this too. I don’t know what that means but I just nodded.”

Jihoon waves his hand and rolls his eyes. Typical vague Jeonghan.

“And he also was thinking that his expertise might be needed in the palace once the siege happens.” The Knight supplies and the others hum in response.

“ _If_ it happens.” Mingyu shouts back somewhere in the field and once more Jihoon is reminded that this trip was not solely for his experience but because the Kingdom is in their hands.

He’s in the middle of sniffing the ripening berry when he first hears the thud when something lands on his back. Then another when it hits his arm, then another when he turns and the berry hits his cheek. Jihoon sighs at Mingyu’s nonchalant berry picking.

“I know it was you. One more and I will really take you down and you will not see tomorrow.” His voice threatens and sees the smile Mingyu is for sure trying to hide.

Mingyu stops to look at him and he dares to look offended. “How dare you accuse me of such things? I am very serious about making jam.”

Jihoon glares at him and it makes Mingyu shrink in fear. Jihoon shakes his head and goes back to the task at hand until a shadow casts over the sun and Joshua sits down beside him.

Jihoon groans.

“I notice both of you are getting close.”

“Joshua.”

“What?” The cook raises his eyebrows, “You still are not used to me telling you things you definitely do not want to hear?”

Jihoon groans and sees the triumphant smile on the other’s face. It’s no use, if he will just let the other one talk then this would be over.

“It’s not just me who noticed. Seungcheol did too.” Joshua probes and picks the berry that Jihoon was supposed to. He snarls at the cook.

“Oh gods. I don’t know where you are getting at.”

“It’s fun teasing you.”

Hoshi joins them and he smiles at Jihoon, “I’m glad you are getting well with the group. I took you out from your shop that day and you looked so sad and forlorn.”

Joshua snorts beside Jihoon and he hisses at him. “You dragged me into this crazy journey. It’s your fault.”

“What did I do? In a way, that’s true. I’m glad that you’re here though.” Hoshi smiles and gives him a handful of picked wild berries.

Jihoon thinks for a second and turns to the knight. “Me too.”

Jihoon clutches his blanket and emerges from the tent to sit beside Seungcheol who’s cleaning his sword at the very moment. The nights are getting colder these past few days.

“It is our turn to guard then.”

“Yes.” Seungcheol looks up chuckling “I apologize for including you in the rounds—“

“Nonsense.” Jihoon waves his hand and settles near the fire to get warm.

Seungcheol joins him not too far from where he settled letting out a grunt in the process. “The timing is right because I have something to talk to you about.”

“Hmm?”

“I noticed something developing between you and my steward.”

Jihoon’s shoulders sag and he moans. “Oh gods, did Joshua run his mouth again?”

“Jihoon, but I did notice. Is it more than comradery?”

Jihoon quickly turns his head, almost causing him a whiplash at the question of the leader. He crosses his arms, “There is nothing. What is with you anyway?”

“He’s my steward and he’s in my care I just have to know,” Seungcheol twits the bands on his arm, biting the inside of his cheek. “I care for you both. And with the way the things are developing between you two…”

Jihoon blanches. He never expected this talk to ever happen. “What do you mean?”

“This thing that you two have. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

_Get hurt._ Jihoon’s mind reels.

“There is nothing between us and if there was it’s a bit odd for you to step in his life like this.”

Finally, Seungcheol gives him a small smile, but it’s sad, and unsettling. “Please Jihoon. Whatever this is, it will not end well. Trust me.”

The day has been glum for the traveling party for the heavens decided to send rain their way for two days straight and all the group has been doing is their own best in not dying off the cold. Jihoon has been busy, brewing medicine and syropp for the ones that have begun to have the symptoms of the cold and doing his best not to get the atmosphere get to him. They have stopped for the day and the others are making sure that the tent holds up even when the rain does not stop, Joshua has started his routine which Jihoon follows idly. He does not miss the glances Joshua throws his way and for his part, he pretends he does not notice it.

The heavens continue to rumble and Jihoon does not mean to flinch every time; but the thunder feels a lot closer when you’re under a tent and not under a roof. Jihoon is in the middle of filling Dino’s bowl when Mingyu and Seungcheol enters the tent all wet and strained. He doesn’t let himself linger looking at the steward not when Seungcheol is a reminder of why he can’t. It was two nights ago when they had that conversation and it has been three days since Jihoon did what the leader asked.

He had managed to hide himself behind his books, his work and keeping himself busy with what he can just so he forgets about it. His hands though, they are itching to practice the bow and arrow but if he would then he’d have to talk to the one person he doesn’t want to. He spent his days brooding and it’s a new record for he does not brood that long. He hates when he does, it’s like happiness is not even meant for him.

Jihoon is filling what seems to be Hoshi’s bowl when a pair of feet came into his view and he look up to see Mingyu handing out his own bowl. Jihoon locked eyes with the steward’s pleading ones. He breathes and thinks about how he has been quiet and closed off, thinks about how he would talk to everyone but Mingyu and how he would love to go back on learning the bow and arrow. But he sees Seungcheol in the corner of his eyes he is taken back again to that night.

He turns to Joshua on the side and hands him the ladle in a hurry. “I’m sorry, could you take over? I need to check my potions.” He asks and almost shoves it in Joshua’s hands.

He does not dare to look back.

His eyes _burned._ Is it because of the lack of sleep? Or something else he really doesn’t understand. So much for being a healer.

Gods above. Mother, Father up in heaven.

His entire adult life, and he’d never been this frustrated over something like this. When did this even began? Never had something so confusing; have had him feeling like this. He lived a rather eventful life and he swore to no more adventures but here he is. Messed up feelings over something he does not even know. His hands burn and itch. The energy in him, the one that’s coursing in his veins is rumbling and wants to get out.

He’s out in the field and is just by the party’s tent, he needed space and he does not care for the rain. It has almost stopped anyway. The first day was not easy. Seungcheol’s words stuck to him like a leech and Jihoon is every bit as dramatic as he regarded himself so he does what he was warned about. Every time Mingyu stalks up to him he’s faster to dodge than ever. Every time Mingyu teases him, he only gives him a glance and ignore him for the rest of the day.

He doesn’t miss the stares. Dino came up to him yesterday only to squeeze his hand and offer him comfort. Comfort for what? Jihoon can’t make up the reason why he’s upset. He hears the crunch of leaves as someone approaches him and sees Seungcheol.

Jihoon sighs and feels his shoulders slump. “If you are here to remind me again then I’m just going to tell you that I didn’t forget about it. I kept my distance Seungcheol.”

“Yes, I noticed.”

“Good." Jihoon snarls. “Thank you for observing.”

Seungcheol made no move to indicate he’s leaving soon. He’s rubbing his neck and if Jihoon is right he has more to say than what he just did.

“I want to apologize. I spoke out of turn and I have hurt your feelings.” He leans back and looks up, “It was not my intention. I’m sorry. I did not think it would end up this way.”

For the first time during this trip, he sees Seungcheol look so pained. It almost this way when Mingyu was injured and yelping in pain but Jihoon remembers him calm and collected. Jihoon shakes his head and collects himself.

“I apologize for overreacting.”

Seungcheol is shaking his head, “Forgive me. All I was thinking about was to spare you both from pain but it seems like I have caused it. Mingyu and I talked, he made me realize it.” The man looks remorseful and Jihoon stalks closer.

“There is nothing to forgive.”

“I’ll do better Jihoon-ah.”

After the downpour that the heavens sent, the sky is calm and full of bright stars. Jihoon is once again wind up to guard while the others take their rest. He needed the time to think anyway. He carries his blanket and plans to spend the night waiting for a shooting star and maybe try his luck by wishing on it. His heart and mind has been so noisy so disarrayed that he needs to sort it out one by one. He settles on under a tree and he hears someone approach him and expects Dino or Hoshi to accompany him tonight.

“Wow. There must be a reason why we kept meeting at night.”

Or not.

Jihoon sighs as the thought of taking back forgiving the leader of the group for this.

The footsteps stop at where he is and he reluctantly open his eyes and sees Mingyu hovering over him. “Are you that awkward to tell me why have you been avoiding me?”

“I haven’t been avoiding you.”

Mingyu gives him an incredulous look, “Oh yes and I am not tall and handsome. Try again healer. Tell me, have I done something wrong? Did I anger you again? I haven’t been helping with Joshua have I?”

Jihoon runs a hand through his face and feels small lying down, he gets up and gathers the blanket on the ground. “No. Not that.”

“Then why? If it was about what Seungcheol said, I already talked to him and—“

“It was. He already apologized.”

“Good. I can’t stand you not even sparing me a glance Jihoon. It makes me feel like I’ve done something gravely ill to you. Dino keeps urging me to talk to you and you’re good at avoiding people. Please know that in everything that Seungcheol does, he is thinking of what’s best for me.”

“I know. Well to be fair I figured why he did that. It was the last piece of puzzle if I call it. I figured it out Mingyu. The reason why when it was the first time I met you, you felt a little bit different from us.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Seungcheol and the others has not been good at hiding the obvious favoritism. Every time they had to make a decision, they turn to you. I asked myself why they would want an opinion from a steward. I brushed it off because you’ve proven yourself to be a warrior and a dear friend to them but then when you talk about the palace there’s this look in your eyes, when we talk about the royal family you are the most eager to engage with me. I also do not miss the gaze the others. Those idiots are not too subtle about it.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth. Did you all think I would not find out? Do you think I’m dumb?”

“Oh. I think you are very smart.” Mingyu shoots him a lopsided grin, “And you already connected the dots.”

“The way you stand when you think I’m not looking. The way you command the others when you train. Mingyu—“

“Yes.” Mingyu lifts his chin, his posture straightening and his chest out. His eyes do not blink as Jihoon takes him in. Finally, Mingyu cracks his façade “You thought right. I am the Crown Prince.”

They are back on lying on the grass now. Heads turned to the glowing moon and the stars shine a little bit better tonight. Jihoon sees a firefly and follows where it floats.

“Do I have to call you ‘Your Highness’ from now on?” Jihoon asks him, turning to the lying figure beside him.

“It does have a nice ring to it now that you have said it. But were still on a mission and that could blow my cover.”

Jihoon stirs, “Got a few more earth shattering secrets you want to tell me? I have the whole night to kill.”

“You seem pretty chipper for someone who just realized that they’ve committed several acts of treasons to the Royal Heir.”

“I have my reasons. If I have to present it to court then by all means.”

Mingyu chuckles, “I am only joking Jihoon. I wouldn’t do that to the person who saved my life.” He turns and he’s looking straight to Jihoon.

He feels Mingyu’s breaths in his left ear. It tingles.

Jihoon does not dare to look back.

“I was brought here to be a healer,” Jihoon tells him. “I was planning to spend the time just enjoying the sceneries and try to make friends. It was my fault for not knowing your face. Still, the big mystery is what we’re transporting to the Kingdom of Pigorien. Is it so important to have you with us? The only child of the King and Queen, the future King of one of the richest lands in the country.”

Mingyu scoffs. “I’m the one who’s going to have to talk to the officials of the Kingdom. I posed as a commoner so at the event of an attack they wouldn’t recognize me right away.”

The realization hits Jihoon hard in the head. “Is that why you dyed your hair? Wait— did Seungcheol dyed his hair to pose as you?”

“See? You are smart. I’m a natural brunette so I dyed it black to confuse them if the only thing they have on me is my hair color. Seungcheol dyed his brunette so the attackers would be more confused.” Mingyu chuckles this time and the air that it brings travels from Jihoon’s ear to his neck and the cold night is not as cold as it was anymore. “He takes care for me well, that Seungcheol.”

Jihoon hums—“Oh gods” he groans as he grabs his hair, “Knowing that you are the Prince means I have to stop trying to kill you.”

“First, you can’t do that for that will be attempted murder. Second, that is because I am the Crown Prince. But by all means do not stop. It feels good seeing you try and catch me.”

“Yes Your Highness.” He growls in irritation.

Mingyu has the nerve to giggle. He giggles in high-pitch and Jihoon feels odd; something swelling in his chest and he groans at the thought of what it might be. Mingyu turns to look back to the sky, “This is so fun.”

“You’re one of the royal family so that means I have to be mindful of protecting you lot more. If I knew you’d be here I wouldn’t dare to even come with.”

“You don’t mean that." Mingyu sounded sulky and Jihoon wants to smack his forehead but relents.

“Say—“Jihoon whispers and Mingyu hums, “Got any more earth shattering secrets to tell me?”

Mingyu twists his neck to look at him and Jihoon almost jerks back at the action. Their faces are inches apart. Jihoon knows the correct course of action: he should look away, he should scoot further. Instead he stays, only a breath far from the steward turned prince; stares at his eyes without shame.

Mingyu gives him a sheepish smile and Jihoon has the feeling he won’t forget about it in this lifetime.

“I have a few more.”

Jihoon wakes up warm, with his face pressed to the cot. He breathes in the scent of dew and wet lands the moment he opens his eyes. He stretches and hears the distant noises of the bustling little camp they have, he needs to get up and eat. After his guarding shift with Mingyu, his mouth is muddy with too much talking but he feels light thinking that he doesn’t have to be strange around him anymore.

Jihoon with a little bit of thought about his surroundings, decides to get up and drags himself to the area where they are to eat. Judging by the heat of the sun and the wind he can tell it is the afternoon and his stomach grumbles at the lack of food. He spots Mingyu (without a shirt on) mixing something in Joshua’s pot, his back was to him and his shoulders were broad and Jihoon just woke up, too vulnerable, to be seeing this after a night’s rest. Absently, Mingyu reached back, fingers curdled and rubbing the part where his neck met his shoulder. Muscle rippled smoothly, and it made Jihoon’s breath catch and his legs wobble.

He just woke up. He just _fucking_ woke up to even comprehend all the feelings right now.

Mingyu turns and makes a noise at the sight of Jihoon, “You’re finally awake. You must be hungry.”

Jihoon brushes a hand thorough his face and doesn’t reply verbally. Why is he not wearing a top? He nods to the lad (to the _Prince_ ) and he plops down beside the log. After a moment, a bowl is handed to him and he immediately starts to eat. He hears Mingyu chuckle and Jihoon do not spare him a glance.

“The others?” He asks so he can take his mind off of things other than his meal and the Prince.

“They’re hunting so we’d have meat later. Joshua left with them for some reason.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. He has a feeling why the cook went with the others. Mingyu plops down beside him and Jihoon holds his breath to pray a quick thanks seeing the Prince is decent wearing a chemise on. Jihoon continues to eat while Mingyu lounges beside him until the others come bringing the hunt. The group is noisy and brimming with excitement for the meal tonight and Jihoon first sees Joshua’s grinning face and he gives him a glare. Then he sees Seungcheol next and he shoots him a smile which he returned with a warm one. Even Dino and Hoshi seems to be smiling from ear to ear when they saw the healer and the steward together again.

When Jihoon is in the middle of disposing the bowl and utensils, his wrist is tugged by Mingyu and he almost stumbles trying to keep up with him.

“Come here quick.”

Curse Mingyu and his longs legs. Curse all people with long legs.

“I can follow you, stop taking my hand!”

“Here.” Mingyu halts and Jihoon almost crashes into him if he did not gather his footing. Mingyu smiles at him knowing full well why Jihoon is glaring.

Jihoon surveys the area, a field of dandelions under the cloudy day. “What? Why did you take me here?”

“This is far from the camp and you’re with me so you can read your book now.” Mingyu motions for his sling of pouch around his midsection where he keeps his book. “I noticed you haven’t been reading the one that I gave you.”

“Yes.” Jihoon’s mind conveniently flashes what he has been doing the last days. Avoiding the person who gave him the specific book and everything that might make them talk. “–because I’ve been very busy.”

Mingyu nods ardently “And Hoshi is annoyingly the one who goes with you on your hunt for herbs. I volunteered today, now go and read.”

“You strangely observe my reading schedule steward?”

Mingyu raises a brow upon hearing the last word and Jihoon makes a gesture. “It’s easier to just call you that. I wouldn’t want to slip and make it known that you’re the Prince.”

“Do we tell them that you figured it out?”

“No. Not yet at least.” Jihoon decides and smiles mischievously, “Let’s surprise them when they tease me again.”

“Oh I like the idea.”

“Of course you do. So I’m to read and you are just to…?”

“Sleep.” Mingyu finishes for him and at Jihoon irritation, gracefully settles on the grass beside him, “Wake me up when you’re done okay? I didn’t get enough much sleep earlier, Seungcheol is so damn noisy in the mornings.”

Jihoon snorted and opened the book, he is given the opportunity to read without having to get caught then he will take the offer. Mingyu immediately falls asleep beside him, if the indication is the light snore he’s hearing.

Jihoon finishes the whole chapter of the known Magi in the Kingdom of Eleirien and most of them lived in secrecy because it is highly suspicious as to why they possess it. How this book even have recorded that, Jihoon doesn’t care. This is why he never tries to expose his powers, the books he have read about Magi always ended up being beheaded or abused. 

He’s ends up on the page of mythical creatures and a particular one piqued his interest. There’s a page about dragons, about fairies, a page about mermaids and the phoenixes. The Phoenixes are creatures of this world that existed long before men could remember. Jihoon only heard about them from his mentor and was told that the Phoenixes have been extinct due to the selfishness of men. They wanted the healing capabilities of which the tears of the Phoenixes possess and the magic of controlling fire that the magical bird also can do. Jihoon traces the drawing of a Phoenix on the page, they seem to look fierce and strong with how their wings look. Something stirs beside Jihoon and he hears a mumbling at the same time.

He turns and sees Mingyu swatting a dragonfly that rested on his forehead. Jihoon snorts and closes his book and leans closer to catch the insect, if Mingyu inhales this dragonfly, it will be a big problem.

He catches the dragonfly by its wings and it struggles to let go. He does let it go and he watches it fly to freedom. He swipes his hands on his pants and looks back at the sleeping figure beside him.

It happens slowly, in the sereneness of the field under the soft afternoon glaze. Jihoon stops to stare at the Prince.

Falling. Falling. Falling.

There was nothing to keep Jihoon from falling into looking from Mingyu’s closed eyes, to the curve of his nose and ending his exploration to his lips. Jihoon sucks in a breath and he clutches the book on his hand that the feeling almost hurts.

The feeling of swelling from his chest, the irritation of even seeing the steward’s _dumb_ face. His heart is pounding.

“Fuck.”

The word fall from Jihoon’s lips faster than what he had realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 12AM and I finally posted chapter five! Hope you are all well <3


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to split this into two but changed my mind. Sorry for the long chapter ><  
> Trigger warning for mentions of blood.

Jihoon felt this before. It was like watching all the bottle of vials fall down from the shelves. First came the moment of realization, a sort of stark, wide eyed surprise and then bang, it snapped up in his brain like a fly in a trap. There was a short grasp of breath and then life poured into his features, slaw jawed, eyes bug-like and wide. He felt this before but not this intense, his heart pounds louder and his mind whirls.

He shouldn’t even think it was possible.

He got up with the remaining strength in his legs that he could muster. _Shit._ He can’t be doing this, he can’t be _feeling_ this. Not to Mingyu, not to the Crown Prince of all people. In this height he could see the way everything around the sleeping figure looks like and all he can think of is how they are in favor of him. The dandelions sway in the light breeze and the afternoon light casts soft rays conveniently to make him look like something akin to what the meaning of beautiful means.

Jihoon had to take a step back and breathe. He likes him. Of all the people of the group he’d have to realize his feelings for the one person he should not even have.

What in the seven hells.

He wants to run. He wants to scream to the void but he can’t leave Mingyu alone. Jihoon feels the need to lie down and so he does, far away from the lad. He needs to think. _Think._

When was the last time he felt this way? It was two years ago on his journey to Jeonghan. It was when he was staying in an inn with the serving boy — Seokmin was his name. Soft eyes, kind heart, ridiculous laugh. In Jihoon’s short stay in that inn, he wouldn’t believe he got infatuated easily but when he left, he felt broken to leave the boy. That was when he knew.

But right now, it feels like an avalanche.

And Jihoon will do what he did before and that is to leave this feeling be and when this is trip is over, maybe his infatuation will too.

In hindsight, he should have seen this coming. He was encircled by a group of good looking men (that he never knew existed in the kingdom he lived in) and have to share nights and days with them and thus he was bound to like one of them right?

He’s with Joshua now, in the nearby river, the cook is cleaning the pots and Jihoon is crushing the berries they harvested the day before. He was too engrossed when he hears noise from where the knights are huddled. Mingyu is clear in his view, he’s too tall to miss. Jihoon sighs and his heart does a summersault in his chest. It clearly can’t do that but it feels that way. Joshua looks at him with apprehension. 

“Look, Joshua, it’s funny how when you fall to like a person, you start becoming aware of their habits and then when you remember them, you get irritated because you do and you realize that you have it bad.” Jihoon says, crushing the berries even though some are already crushed.

Joshua hums to him and replies feigning disinterest, “Like what?”

“Like Mingyu, he sleeps everywhere but seems to appear when he is needed, so vain and I don’t know why, I counted how many times he checks the mirror and let me tell you it was enough to call him vain, nips his fingers till it bleeds and it needs Seungcheol and Hoshi’s scolding for him to stop. “

“Uh, Jihoon.”

“Yes?”

“Did you hear what just said? Because I have something to tell you.”

“Yes? What? Don’t distract me I’m trying to crush this particular hard berry so—“

Joshua gives him an earsplitting smile and goes back to scrubbing the pot while Jihoon thinks of the decision of shutting up forever. “It was bound to happen. I conjured it in the first place.”

“What are you talking about? You did not conjure anything. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You slipped. I get it. Happens to all of us when we are being flooded by images of the people we like, Mingyu-ah!” Joshua calls and Jihoon for sure can feel that he’s excited with the new knowledge.

Jihoon hears the footsteps and it was just seconds after the lad is beside them.

“You called Joshua-hyung?”

“My hands are shaking maybe because of cooking and then touching the cold water, will you be so kind to wash the remaining pots?”

Jihoon can’t believe he sounds like what he’s saying is real. Joshua looks up with pleading eyes and Jihoon knows Mingyu to the point that he can’t say no to the cook.

“Yes of course. Are you okay?”

“Oh I will be fine.” Joshua waves his hands. If Mingyu was sharp, he’d notice them to be steady and nowhere near shaking. “Jihoon already gave me the balm that I need to apply.” Joshua winks at Jihoon as he hands Mingyu the brush.

“That’s good. You can tell Dino that you’ll sit out cooking dinner, I’m sure we can manage to not burn the meat from the hunt.” Mingyu shuffles closer and Jihoon breaths a sharp one.

Joshua steps aside and walks away but he makes sure Jihoon can see the smirk he has sent his way. Jihoon gives him a scowl and goes back to crushing the berries. Mingyu is suddenly beside him, continuing the work that Joshua left.

“Healer, do you want to practice archery today?”

“No.”

“Do you want to read your book then?”

Jihoon huffs and he crosses his arms. “Why are you bugging me? Go bug Dino, he’s free.”

Mingyu raises both his eyebrows now and he smiles, “You are also not doing anything.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to be moving. Go away.”

“You ignored me for three days.”

Shit. Not this. Mingyu is pouting and Jihoon had to close his eyes for a second to stop storing that face into his brain.

“I just want to make up for lost time.”

“Of teasing me?”

Mingyu gives him a lopsided grin, “Of course. It’s fun. Say, I and the knights are to train later, will you come with us and watch?”

Jihoon stops the mortar midway and turns, “Why?”

Mingyu shrugs, “No particular reason really. I assume Joshua will be resting and you would have nothing else to do. And I would not want you alone moping around.”

“Who says I would be moping?”

“Well, me? And besides I need you there, you would have to explain how my injured shoulder miraculously healed.”

Jihoon groans and relents, “Fine. I’ll stay in a corner.”

Jihoon knows a little bit about swords, Jeonghan had given him a book once just to read about them. He didn’t know why but it had something to do about the difference of the knowledge it would have when he’s about to heal different cuts from different swords. He’s under the shade of the tree while the knights do their training, Seungcheol has started shouting instructions and commands that Jihoon felt into his bones. Seungcheol is born to be a leader.

He has been engrossed with labeling his bottles when he gets interrupted by Dino flopping beside him. He smiles at the knight and scrunches up his nose.

“You’re so sweaty.”

Dino smiles, “Never mind that, look.” He points and Jihoon follows his line of sight.

It’s Mingyu drawing a longsword while Seungcheol is already wielding one.

“It’s been awhile since we saw them spar.” Dino says as he fishes out a clean cloth out of the bag beside Jihoon.

“Who’s the better one?”

“It depends on the day.”

“I thought you kicked Mingyu’s ass one time.”

“One time and mind you it was because he was playing around. Mingyu-hyung is still one of the best, I have a lot to learn.” Dino clarifies while trying to cool down and dry his sweat.

“Hmm.”

The next thing that Jihoon sees is something that he has never seen before. Seungcheol and Mingyu both assumed a high guard, and threw an overhand cut. Mingyu parried strong and quick, the sound of the swords clashing is so loud it vibrated to Jihoon’s ears. Seungcheol cuts from the other side, and Mingyu again blocked. They both moved back and forth, heaving low and deep breaths; both not letting the other out of their sight. 

With the next cut, Seungcheol threw his hands up, and dodged quickly with Mingyu’s turn, with this he points his sword, tip towards Mingyu’s face, he thrusts it without a second thought but Mingyu was quick to avoid that too.

Jihoon’s hand itch.

Jihoon’s throat closed up and he is holding Dino’s arm in reflex. Dino is patting his arm; a fail attempt at soothing him.

Mingyu on his stance had the chance to slap Seungcheol’s blade away. Wastes no time gawking at the swift response, Seungcheol pressed in. The prince readjusts his grip on his longsword, holding it over his left shoulder as he waits for Seungcheol to make the next move. Seungcheol wastes no time to slide forward and cut at Mingyu’s arm; however the prince was already at guard and quickly intercepted Seungcheol’s attack, allowing Mingyu to trap his blade on his hilt and he executes a stab.

Hoshi abruptly stands and shout, “One hit to the chest! Mingyu wins today.” He goes between the men and they separate. After almost a minute of trying to cool down Seungcheol stabs the ground with his sword.

He smiles at Mingyu and points his blade at him, “You’re getting good.”

“What do you mean? I’ve always been good.”

“Today, your attacks are harder.” Seungcheol turns where Jihoon and Dino are resting and glances back at the Prince, “I wonder why.”

Jihoon’s eyes travel to Mingyu and the lad smiles at him, shakes his head and throws his longsword on the ground. Without a beat, he takes his top off and throws it to Seungcheol’s face.

“The loser gets to wash the winner’s clothes right? Better start now my dear royal guard, I gathered too much dirty clothes this past few days.”

Jihoon’s breath catches up on his throat, not because of the fight he witnessed, it’s over now. But it is with how bare Mingyu’s shoulder is in display. No wound, no scar in sight. He’s ready for the questions about the absence of it. But nothing came, the soldiers cheer at Seungcheol’s demise about washing clothes and Jihoon is confused and left wondering why no one noticed it.

That night they clump around the fire, chewing the grilled meat on sticks for dinner. True to his word, Dino was the one who grilled the meat and he made it well that they complemented the Knight. Jihoon thinks the kid will not stop surprising him with how many talents he possess. Hoshi just finished telling the story of the time when he fell asleep in the Palace library and someone caught him.

“I got scolded by Ser Seungcheol that day.” Hoshi says with a smile.

Seungcheol grinned, “It was a stressful month. The monarch from the Kingdom of Pigorien was there for a visit and we needed to deploy guards in every corner of the palace and I hear one of the very best of ours was taking a nap in the library. I just exploded.”

Mingyu is laughing with his mouth full and Jihoon is thinking in his mind of how this can be the Crown Prince when he has awful eating manners.

Dino’s laugh cuts his train of thoughts, “Up until this day we don’t know who told Seungcheol-hyung but either way it was hilarious.”

“You are making fun of my pain.” Hoshi clutches his heart.

“It was your fault.”

Hoshi nods in defeat but he sighs and looks up into the night sky wistfully, “The man who woke me up was the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I was sure I was in a dream.”

Joshua snorts and shakes his head, “Here we go again, I have heard this a million times.”

“His voice was so soft when he was waking me up, was holding a book in his right hand.”

“Oh boy.”

The other Knights continue to eat and snicker at Hoshi.

“We continue to travel tomorrow gentlemen.”

A chorus of acknowledgement comes and they retire for the night. Jihoon sees Seungcheol and Mingyu stride to the tent and they look like they are about to have a serious conversation.

Jihoon sighs. It’s been a day. He needs sleep.

They travel light first thing in the morning and ate while atop their horses, Jihoon is glad for the distraction. He did not get any good sleep last night. Too much energy buzzing in his ear and his heart was pounding a lot louder. He thinks it’s his magic, itching again to be used. He must find a time to let it out soon. 

So much for thinking about his impending doom of falling in love with the Prince, Jihoon started to feel odd; a buzz of a feeling. He lets out a sigh and so does his horse, he must have felt Jihoon’s feelings. He pats the neck of the beast when a sound reached his ears. It was distant but clear, and his hear reacted immediately. Horses. Danger.

He swivels and sees the others perk up to the sound.

Something is wrong.

He hears Seungcheol ride up to Hoshi’s steed, “They have caught up with us.”

Hoshi nods in understanding and brings his balled fist up. Jihoon held into the reins tighter and when Hoshi’s fist fell, him and the others simultaneously sped up their horses.

Faster, faster, yet faster; until the wind howled past Jihoon’s ears and the sound of hooves galloping over the forest floor blocked out any thoughts. The knights moved as one with their horses nearly synchronized as they maneuvered between the trees, the boulders, the puddles of water. Jihoon feels invincible, adrenaline rushing through his body as he forgets the approaching enemy for a second – until an arrow shot past his face.

He draws in a breath, eyes in shock and he can hear Seungcheol’s whistle, urging everyone into an even quicker pace. He could feel his screaming pulse in his neck like a baby bird. The arrows shot past them and just as Jihoon also hears the drawing of the bow and turns to the one person who knows how ̶ Mingyu; their eyes meet and he can’t help but suck in another breath looking at the Prince. 

His lips pulled thin, brows pulled, eyes feral. For a moment, Jihoon thought it could have been fear, but there was determination in his eyes as he draws his bow and looking like every bit of warrior that he is.

“Stay focused.”

Jihoon nodded curtly and gathered his resolve. This was not the time to lose it. He needed to keep his head clear, think fast, act fast, and stay unharmed - but fate had other plans.

Another arrow shot past him and he loses his hold of the reigns and moved one arm in front of his face in reflex, yet not a fraction of a second later he pulled it back with a loud cry. His horse stopped and neighed and they halted. Blood welled up from a deep cut and ran down his skin, dripping down onto the saddle, and he could feel the poison enter his veins.

He quickly set off his magic, he doesn’t understand but his hands shake and the energy itching to come out spread into his body. His horse neighed once more and he hears a splutter of blood, the beast cried and Jihoon scrambled just enough before it collapsed to the ground. Fuck. His horse is shot. The realization would be painful enough if not for the wound on his arm. He crawls to where his horse fell. He reaches for his bag, out of breath and hot. The toxins are slowly seaming into his bloodstreams. He ignores the worried calls of Joshua, Seungcheol called his name at some point too. He needs his vials. His split flesh seared and burned, he opened the bag and opened the only box inside. He takes a bottle and through lidded eyes reads the label. Not this. Not this one either. He reaches for the third and immediately popped out the cork, Jihoon immediately sprinkles it on the wound, hands trembling and screaming at the burn. He throws the bottle inside. By now he can hear the galloping horses surround him, he reaches for the bottle and drink its content.

“Jihoon! Fuck!”

“Do not let them get away, bring them to me!”

The burn hurts and Jihoon cries, the medicine might work but it needs time. His magic is working somehow. He _needs_ it to work. He doesn’t know who is crowding him. His body is suddenly lifted and his eyes are heavy.

He blacks out.

***

He wakes up in a jolt, then the pain gets to him and he groans. He’s paralyzed on a bed if the softness is anything else than a bed. Other than that he feels his hand, squeezed and he gathers his strength to turn his neck and sees Mingyu with relief etched in his face.

“Oh thank the gods you’re awake.” His voice shakes and the squeeze on Jihoon’s hand gets tighter with every word Mingyu utters.

“Mingyu-yah.” Jihoon finds his voice, albeit a bit hoarse, “Where’s everybody?”

Mingyu swallows and he surveys the room. “I don’t know exactly.”

A sound of the door opening takes both of their attention and it’s Joshua.

“Oh Jihoon! You’re awake thank the gods.” His face is also full of relief paired with a smile Jihoon is so used to seeing.

“How long?”

“A day.”

Jihoon stops, “Wow. The poison must have been strong then.”

“Stop talking.” Mingyu demands and he drops his hold of Jihoon’s hand. “Joshua, can you make something for him please? He must be hungry and bring water too. And tell the others he’s awake, I’m sure they are worried.”

Joshua clasps Mingyu’s shoulder, “You can rest easy Mingyu-yah. You should eat too. I’ll make two portions for you both.”

The cook leaves both of them alone and Jihoon is left thinking of how he yet again survived death. Mingyu is silent beside him, eyebrows creased, lips in a thin line. He looks like he wants to say something and maybe if he wants to he can hold Jihoon’s hand again.

Jihoon breaks the silence, “This situation is familiar.”

That must have snapped Mingyu because he sighs; runs a hand through his face and ruffles his disheveled hair. “Why do we never run out of problems?”

“The enemies?” Jihoon asks.

As if he does not look stressed enough, Mingyu briefly closed his eyes. “Got into a fight with me and Seungcheol. But they escaped.”

The door fly open and suddenly there are more people. Jihoon gets relieved to see none of them got hurt from the chase. He smiles at them and he sees Dino grabs his own chest.

“Hyung!”

“Jihoon, thank the gods.”

“I thought you were done for when you were not moving.”

“Hoshi! “

Jihoon chuckles and once again this is better than thinking of what may have happened if he was not quick enough. “I can’t die. You lot won’t survive a mere cold without me.” He surveys the room, “Where are we?”

“In an inn again. After Hoshi hoisted you in his horse, we decided to outrun the attackers and pick another safe place to lay low. Dino spotted this town in a map and we had to get you a healer.”

“This is ironic.” Jihoon sighs; uneasiness setting in his bones once again.

“She said you were okay. Neutralized the poison in an instant.”

“You never fail to surprise us.” Dino says and if Jihoon is right, he can see him about to tear up.

Seungcheol gently pats Jihoon’s head, “We will let you rest okay? Mingyu, rest easy. Come down and eat. The healer will come here Jihoon, she’s to check on you.”

Mingyu is mumbling to try and get himself to stay but he’s being pulled by Seungcheol out of the room. He’s alone now and he settles in the bed comfortably but a few minutes in and he hears footsteps nearing the room. He tries to rise and he leans on the headboard and came to look at the healer.

“The arrow was coated with poison, you should be dead.” The woman states, dragging a chair to the bed side and there she sits, as if to corner Jihoon in this conversation. “That leaves me with one conclusion on how you managed to be alive. First, your potions are the best there is. The kind where it can neutralize a poison already spreading to the bloodstream.”

Jihoon sits up with the strength on his other arm, “Second?”

“You have magic.”

“That’s a stretch.”

The woman shrugs and crosses her arms, “It’s okay, I won’t tell. The others showed me the arrow and I inspected the poison. It’s deadly. They made it that way, but you survived. Now, as a healer I am intrigued and will you look at that. A healer with magical capabilities, I felt odd the moment they entered with you on tow.”

“Have you met another person with magic?” Jihoon raises his eyebrow in question, he will not relent until he can.

“Once. He was traveling to Pigorien too.”

Maybe it was the nonchalance in the air that the healer brought but Jihoon finds no use in lying when she is right. He sighs, “I ask you to not disclose this to anyone else please.”

The woman clicks her fingers, “So I was right. Good to know my senses are still tingling. So your companions do not know?”

Jihoon winces, “One of them accidentally found out.”

The woman nods in understanding, “I know the danger of having it. People with magic are not often regarded with goodness.”

“Yes. So I hope you please keep this between us.”

Her eyes lit up, “In your Kingdom, it sure is not like that? You have a long history of magic.”

“I did not grew up in the Kingdom of Eleirien, I’m not familiar with the magic that revolves in the Kingdom.” He replies and the healer perks up at the mention of the kingdom seemed funny.

“Oh. I do. According to books, the Kingdom was once the nest for the mythical creatures that of the Phoenix.”

“Oh?” Jihoon sounding surprised. He never knew that. No one mentioned that to him all these time. Not even Jeonghan. He knew that the Kingdom’s emblem is the Phoenix, if not of the obvious Phoenix statue in the center of the market. He knows it’s important and magical but never knew that the kingdom had something to do with its existence.

“That’s why the royal emblem is the Phoenix.”

Jihoon sighs and chuckles, “You sure know a lot of things.”

The healer shrugs, “I like books and reading.”

“And the Kingdom of Eleirien?”

“How did you know?”

Jihoon raises his eyebrow, “Just the enthusiasm in your voice when you talk about it.”

“I plan to move there when I save enough money.”

“Ohh that will be bad news for our business. You look like a good healer.” Jihoon thinks and he looks at the healer, she looks younger than him and she looks like she’ll have a lot to learn too, “If you do, look for a man named Jeonghan and tell him that you saved my life. He’ll help you settle in the kingdom nicely.”

The next day, he wakes up feeling hungry. Just when he’s about to stand, Mingyu enters the room immediately striding to him.

“You could have called.”

“I was too hungry to care.”

The common room is in the first floor of the inn and Jihoon feels the pain the other half of his body when they move through the stairs. Mingyu is holding him rather tightly, as if he could break anytime. The table is not too far from the stairs and Jihoon thank the gods in his mind. The sooner Mingyu let goes the better. Heads perk up to their direction and he sees the others soften the sight of their companion.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Hoshi says, “And already walking.”

“I need to get up at some point. My back hurts from being in bed too long.” He reasons out and carefully maneuvers to sit on the end of the chair and at the same time holding onto Mingyu for support.

He sits down and Seungcheol gestures to the inn keeper for two bowls of breakfast and he turns to him, “We will stay here for two days tops and get back to riding. Will that be enough Jihoon-ah? For your injury?”

Jihoon nods, “That’s more than enough, thank you.”

“Good.” Seungcheol affirms, “That’s what Mingyu said.”

Mingyu gave Jihoon a look, “From one injured man to another.”

Seungcheol nods at Dino and the youngest fishes something out of his pocket, the others immediately made way for him to lay the paper, and it’s a map of the route they are taking. Mingyu hands Jihoon his bowl of breakfast and the others start talking.

“We will stay here for two more days, which will give Jihoon enough rest for his injury.” Seungcheol points on the map on where they are at the moment, the others are nodding along with him and the leader proceeds, “All of our good robes were left on the carriages that are probably on the enemy’s hands right now so we better get good ones.”

Joshua is laughing from his spot and pointing his finger at the knights, “We can’t look like this entering the Kingdom.”

Jihoon takes a glass of water, “Especially Mingyu, you can’t be a Prince and look like _that._ ”

Jihoon almost want to laugh at the reaction of the group. First they stop eating and they glance at him, next at Seungcheol who gave them a shrug.

“He figured it out.”

Joshua is fanning his face; Hoshi is laughing and Dino is clapping. Jihoon studies the people around the table and albeit they look fine to his eyes but then these clothes might not cut to make them look presentable at a court room.

“Yeah, I figured that we were traveling with the Crown Prince, you won’t be able to tease me about it anymore. Anyway, Seungcheol please continue with what you were talking.”

Seungcheol huffs a laugh and nods at him, “There is bound to be a tailor in this town. Hoshi is going to scout and when he comes back we go there and have our fitting for robes. That will make us look presentable at least.”

“Sounds good to me.” Mingyu agrees while taking Jihoon’s cup of water and drinking from it. “Jihoon, can you stand?”

Jihoon faces him and offers a scowl, “I can run too, do you want a demonstration?”

Seungcheol cuts then, “That settles it. I will go with Dino and Hoshi then you three are next.”

Without missing a beat Jihoon raises his hand. “Can I come with you Seungcheol? Hoshi-ya, let’s switch.”

“Why? Is something wrong?” Hoshi asks.

Jihoon shakes his head, “No. Not at all. I’d just want to get it over with.”

“Sure.” Hoshi drawls and he stands up, “I’ll be back soon.”

Jihoon doesn’t know why they have to look presentable too but he does need to look a lot _better_ than now considering the Kingdom they are about to enter is about to be their ally. He’s back on the bed after breakfast while Mingyu is lounging beside him for the time being.

Wait. All the time actually.

“Don’t you ever get bored sitting beside the bed?”

Mingyu has his legs stretched out and propped on the small desk; arms behind his head and is looking comfortable. “Gives me a better view.”

“Of what?”

“The window.”

“You are such a peculiar Prince.”

“Are there any other Princes you know?” Mingyu inquires with a smirk.

Jihoon slides down from the headboard to the bed and turns to hide the blush forming in his face.

“Shut up.”

Hoshi comes back with good news and Seungcheol pats him on the shoulder. He motions for Dino and Jihoon is giddy for a chance to smell fresh air. Dino is already at Jihoon’s side, “Do you need assistance?”

He pats the knight’s head, “Just a bit using the stairs Dino-yah. I’ll be fine walking on flat ground.”

“Okay.”

Walking down the stairs posed little challenge to Jihoon and they now head outside. He missed the sunlight, being cooped up inside a room for days makes you go crazy especially when he can’t escape from the one person he doesn’t want to spend more time with.

He likes Mingyu around him, he does. But he also hates it. He _is_ going crazy.

“Seungcheol, how long are we to stay in the Kingdom?”

The leader glances at him and to the sky thinking. “I don’t know how long the preparation would be but unless it’s done then we won’t have to leave. Also, if the King and Queen of Eleirien calls us back.”

“Have you told them about the attacks?” Dino asks.

“Not yet. When we arrive in Pigorien, I might have to. Mingyu told me not to tell them of the injury but if he’s stubborn then so am I. They deserve to know.”

“You’re right.” Jihoon agrees and he can’t help to worry. “Will you get punished Ser?”

“Will get nagged, I bet. But it’s not something new. Oh here we are.” Seungcheol’s playful tone did not dismiss Jihoon’s worry. He may not know a thing about the Royal family but Mingyu is the Crown Prince.

They arrive at a small cottage and Jihoon is met with the odd smell of fabric. Inside, he can see different tables that each has their own sewing machine. Stacks of different colors of cloth are in the corner and he can see the different drawers that are most likely filled with more fabric. Or buttons. He suddenly misses his own shop.

“What color are to be the robes, Ser?” A woman of old age inquires as she begins to write down the demands of the Knight.

“Blue and Gold.” Seungcheol is feeling his pockets and brings out a bag of coins, “There will come three men after usand they will need robes too. Will this be enough?”

The woman nodded and took Seungcheol’s payment, “There will be six of you? That will be easy.”

“This will be urgent. We are willing to pay more.”

“Yes, I was told. We have enough seamstresses to do this overnight. Give us two days Ser.” The woman brings out a measuring tool and Seungcheol nods in understanding.

“Thank you. Very much obliged. Oh I almost forgot.” Seungcheol fishes out something from his pockets again and Jihoon eyes it as he hands it to the seamstress, “We need these on the robes.”

He sees the symbol of the Kingdom of Eleirin in fabric patches, it’s red and its wings are aflame, a phoenix. 

The seamstress was quick to work on Jihoon, careful even seeing that he is injured. Dino is to go next and he settles next to Seungcheol in the bench just outside the shop. The knight has his arms crossed and he’s leaning to the wall with his eyes closed. Jihoon does the same and he relaxes.

After a minute of silence Jihoon sighs in defeat. “Seungcheol, you warned me and I listened but it still happened.”

He feels the knight shift in his seat, “What do you mean?”

“You know what.” Jihoon still has his eyes closed and he vaguely remember the night when he was just bringing a blanket, too cold to be on guard, Seungcheol telling him off out of nowhere.

As if understanding what he meant, Seungcheol sighs and chuckles. “He has that effect on people. But the effect on you is different, I see.”

“I hate it.”

“It’s not so bad.”

Jihoon opens his eyes and turns, “Oh yes. Please tell me how to resolve this other than avoiding him. I did that and he looked absolutely pitiful like I did something so grave to him and his family. ”

“You’ll learn to live with it.”

Jihoon deflates, “So far I have been failing. Why does he have to be goddamn beautiful everytime?”

Seungcheol is laughing now and it irks Jihoon too. “He is beautiful, our prince. He’s very special too but best not to tell him that, we would not want him to get vainer than he already is. But give it time yeah? Let’s see how this goes.”

“I don’t want to see how this goes. Anyway, the palace in the Kingdom of Pigorien is huge. All palaces are. It’s easy to ignore him in a place that big.”

Seungcheol crosses his arms again and looks up to the sky. “I doubt he’d have time for us when we arrive.”

“Hmm?”

“He’d be busy.” The knight supplies.

The way Seungcheol says it leaves a bad taste in Jihoon’s mouth.

***

The night is still young when the door opens and Mingyu enters with a grunt, “You’re still awake?”

Jihoon gets up and leans on the headboard of the bed, “I can’t sleep. I should be asking you that.”

“I feel listless. It’s like I have to do something and my hands are itchy.”

Jihoon scrunches his nose, “Do you need anything for it?”

“No, I don’t think so. I think I just need to tire myself. You? Why are you awake?”

Jihoon shrugs and leans on the post, “I think I need to sit down for a bit. My back is sore.”

“How’s your shoulder?”

“It doesn’t hurt as it did.”

Mingyu drags the chair and settles it beside him. He sits down with worry etched on his entire face. “We almost died thrice. I want this trip to end.”

Jihoon made a face at the lad, “You know it wasn’t your fault that there are people out there wanting you dead.”

“Well, not really.”

“Shut up. Stop thinking about that. Answer me, this trip, whatever we’re doing, will it do well for the Kingdom?”

“It will.” Mingyu replies and he looks weary.

Jihoon picks up a pillow and he throws it to the Prince’s direction only for Mingyu to catch it mid-air, “That’s enough for me. This wound is nothing, it’ll heal. I’ll use my magic for the pain.”

Mingyu punches the pillow in his lap and sighs, “Say, do you miss home?”

“A little bit. I try not to think of it much. Why? Do you miss yours?”

Mingyu regards him with a smile, “I do. There is nothing better than sleeping in my own room. I miss my parents.”

“Tell me about them.” Jihoon says, “The King and Queen.”

Mingyu gives him a look and smirks, “Thought you weren’t interested?”

“That was before the healer from this town embarrassed me. She knows more about them than I, who lived in the kingdom for two years.”

“Where do I start? My mother is not of royal birth and yet my father still loved her.”

Jihoon tilts his head at what the other just said, “And what did the past monarch react to that?”

“Grandmother was furious and up until her death she cursed me and mother. But all I felt was relief. May she found peace in wherever she is. I was young when she passed on. But I remember her aura, all the world stop when she enters the room. Some even gossiped that she had magic to make people get intimidated by her.”

Jihoon cringes at that, “Your mother must be amazing to have caught your father’s eyes.”

“She is. I have heard their story a million times. My mother was selling flowers from the market when my father saw her. From then, he takes off his crown and goes to the local market just to talk to her. Drove my grandmother nuts.” Mingyu tells him and his eyes are shining; his hands makes funny gestures and Jihoon finds it endearing.

“I bet.”

Mingyu settles back with a grin, “Defiled my grandmother’s rules and married my mother.”

Jihoon gasps, “I know where you get your stubbornness.”

“That’s true.” Mingyu chuckles. “My father is stern but it’s different when he’s with mother.”

“How does a normal day for the Crown Prince go?”

Mingyu thinks for a second, “Well there’s a lot of studying, then there’s a lot of training. I can’t be behind on of all of those things.

“Does it ever get suffocating?”

Mingyu points a finger to the ceiling, “The real question is, when does it not feel suffocating?”

“Hmm.” Jihoon nods in understanding.

“But I can’t complain, this is for my training. If I’m to be the face of the Kingdom then I need to do it well. I recently held my ever first masque. It was the first time the task was given to me. Thought it was easy but I didn’t think I’d ever get a headache over what flowers to pick for the entrance and the hallways. I didn’t know they were supposed to be different!”

Jihoon is smiling at the thought. Thinking about a stressed Mingyu is making him smile, he’s going _crazy_.

Mingyu is not done and now his hands are flying around too, “I don’t want to start about the colors. I had to take into account what colors are appropriate and those that will not insult the visitors. I hate it. I hate planning masques. I don’t know how my mother does it. Enough about me, tell me something about you.”

“You know more about me than other people.”

“Well, tell me more.”

“I’m also an only child.” Jihoon starts and he gives pieces of him to Mingyu without a second thought. That he doesn’t drink that much ale because he’d go red in an instant, he doesn’t like going out and he very much prefers to sleep, that learning about healing is not a job to him, that the very first element he conjured with his magic was fire and he also talked about the time when he almost burned himself because he made fire enclose himself in it.

“I want to see you yield magic freely,” Mingyu says.

Jihoon smiles back at him, “You’ve seen me yield once.”

“It’s not enough. I’d like to see you try other things. Try to enclose me with fire next, like trap me inside, like what you did.”

“Are you crazy? I won’t do that!”

“A little fire won’t kill me.” Mingyu is laughing at him with mischief in his eyes.

They must have been talking for hours because at one point everything in Jihoon’s mouth is dry and muddy. His eyes are half-lidded and he’s sure that Mingyu has fallen asleep on the chair. The moonlight seeps through the window and the only source of light that he can make out. He shakes the other’s leg gently in attempt to wake the lad. No use. He inches closer, with the strength he has left not to fall back to sleep, and taps the lad’s knee. Still no use.

“Mingyu-yah, wake up.” He murmurs almost on a whisper.

The boy stirs but still no use. Jihoon edges closer until the prince is within arm’s reach. Mingyu is still sleeping soundly and peacefully and Jihoon contemplates it would be a waste waking him up but he also thinks that this position is going to be uncomfortable at some point.

“Mingyu-yah,” he calls once again, his hand reaching for Mingyu’s shoulder.

But his hand must have had a brain of its own because instead of clasping the lad’s shoulder, his palm rested on his cheek and he ended up cupping the prince’s cheek.

His cheek is warm.

Mingyu stirs and he nuzzles into his palm.

Jihoon wants to cry.

He swallows the lump in his throat and calms himself down. Not days ago when he realized that this is something he would not get over easily. Not days ago did he realize that he would protect this man even if it’s the last thing he does.

He mentally gathers his strength and gently shakes the lad. Mingyu jolts up awake and his hands fly to the palm on his cheek, the prince comes down from the shock and settles back, laying his head completely on Jihoon’s palm.

“What?” the prince drawls.

“You need to sleep on a bed. Your back will hurt in the morning if you sleep here.”

The Prince nods and he yawns, “’kay.” He opens one eye and with half lidded one; he scans the room.

Jihoon points the bed beside the door, “Go to that one.”

The prince just nods and he whispers a _thank you_ to Jihoon and he makes a sound when he withdraw’s his hand. He pushes the prince out of the chair and Mingyu trudged to the other side of the room. He collapses on the bed and not a moment pass by till Jihoon can hear him snore.

Jihoon decides on that moment that he will stick with the prince until he says otherwise. Jihoon decides that if matters come to worse he would not hesitate to use his powers for Mingyu’s sake.

Jihoon decides that he’d do anything for him.

***

“Jihoon-ah, your horse passed away and sadly we don’t have enough money to buy a new one.” Hoshi pats his own horse and caresses the beast.

They have gathered outside the inn, bags packed and energy back on their bodies. This is the last inn they are to stay; from on they are to not make any more stops. Jihoon is balancing his bag on his uninjured shoulder as he walk beside Seungcheol.

“It’s okay. I’ve decided whom who I want to ride with. We talked about it yesterday right, Seungcheol?”

“Ohhh.” The others are reacting and Jihoon contemplates on his life.

“Oh we did?” Seungcheol raises his eyebrow and Jihoon sends him a pleading look. _Please._ Seungcheol shakes his head but turns and holds his hand out. “Okay Jihoon-ah, I’ll assist you in mounting so we can move.”

Jihoon takes his hand and ignores Joshua whistling. “Oh that’s a bold choice.” Jihoon can feel the look the cook is giving him and he doesn’t look back.

“I know what you are doing.” Seungcheol murmurs into his head and he feels the vibration of the Knight when he talks.

“Yes. Seungcheol, we are riding a horse.”

Seungcheol clicks his tounge, “I can feel his eyes at the back of my head. I wonder why.”

“There is nothing to wonder about.”

“Am I your favorite now, healer?”

Jihoon elbows Seungcheol and that shut him up.

***

They travel nonstop until Jihoon first sees the castle atop of the hill and he has never seen something so magnificent in his life. They all dressed in their robes as they near the gates of the palace and there he feels his heart racing; body stiffening at the idea of staying in a foreign place.

“It’s going to be okay Jihoon. They are our ally after all.”

“Not yet.”

Seungcheol chuckles behind him and when they arrive at the gate, the leader hands out a scroll to the guards. The guards then lifted the gate and led them inside; hurrying and can’t seem to stop looking back at the party.

He doesn’t blame him. The soldier must know that one of the people in this group is the esteemed crowned prince of Elierien. They arrive at the palace and the buzz in Jihoon’s ear doesn’t stop. The atmosphere of the knights seems to shift too, they feel like proper soldiers now. Seungcheol helped him come down from the horse and Jihoon immediately seeks out Joshua, he opted to go with the person slightly in his level of status. The knights feel and look different from them both.

Especially Mingyu.

Upon waiting for their call, Mingyu is clasping the commissioned robe on his shoulders. It’s in a shade of blue with a touch gold at the side. The emblem is noticeable from where it drapes on his chest.

He must have not been paying attention to the Prince because just now, he realizes that his hair is up; his face is cleaner than it was before.

He looks like a proper prince now.

Mingyu must have noticed the stare because he started walking towards him. Jihoon backs away too late as the Prince is here and the Prince is smiling wide.

“How do I look?”

Jihoon sneers. What kind of torture is this? He shifts to stand in his other leg, feeling small and feeling embarrassed at the attention.

“You look…fine.”

Mingyu’s smile unexplainably widens more, “Just fine?”

“You look princely. Is that what you want me to say?”

“Close enough.”

Mingyu smiles again and Jihoon, if not for his control, would have wiped that smile off his face. He has been trying his best not to get reminded of his feelings and this lad breaks his resolve in a matter of seconds. Their banter is stopped when a soldier walks up to the group.

“The Royal family of Pigorien will see you now. Please follow me.”

The playful Prince is now gone and the air of royalty is around Mingyu once again. His head is high and his posture is straight. He nods at the soldier and turns to Jihoon.

“Stick with Hoshi okay?”

Jihoon nods meekly, he can’t meet the other’s eyes and instead looks for the knight mentioned. They march to where the soldier leads them and as they do Jihoon is in astonishment at the structure of the palace. He hasn’t been to many but this one looks like an endless maze of rooms and corridors. Mingyu is leading them and he feels _far_.

The ache in his heart is back and Jihoon reaches out for Joshua. The cook gave his arm and smiled at him, eyes concerned but Jihoon just shakes his head. He must have understood because Joshua squeezes his arm and they continue walking.

They enter the throne room filled with the court of the royal family, Jihoon first sees the platform where the King and Queen is sitting feels like it’s made of special stones that are not to be found anywhere else. The ceiling is high, the ornaments that are on display looks like it came from the lineage of this family, of the many generations before them.

Jihoon is overwhelmed.

They stop at the stairs leading to the platform of the royal family. Hoshi is suddenly in Jihoon’s side and his gaze is on the standing figure beside the Queen.

“Hoshi. What’s wrong?”

The knight did not budge nor gave a reply. Jihoon hears the King speak and his attention is back on them.

“It is my honor to welcome you, Kim Mingyu, Prince of Eleirien.” The King stood up with his scepter. Gold and gleaming inside the court room. His crown atop of his head, full of jewels befitting to a King.

Mingyu stood tall and gallant as he bows to the monarch. “Thank you, Your Majesty. These are my companions, they have guarded me on my journey here.”

The King waves his hand, “They will receive adequate care as long as they stay in this palace. As for you Prince Mingyu, we know why you are here.”

Jihoon is silent as he try to understand the matter. The thing that they transported, what was it? Will it be revealed in here? In broad daylight? In front of the people of the court? Jihoon looks at Seungcheol and the leader is already looking back at him.

_I’m sorry._

Jihoon is confused.

“Yes.” Mingyu replied to the King.

The King signals and stretches out his hand to where the Queen is sitting, the man standing beside the Queen moves.

The pieces are all here and the realization hits Jihoon.

“Very well. Let the courting begin. This is my son, Prince Wonwoo, the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Pigorien.”

The man looks at Mingyu and he smiles, “Welcome, Prince Mingyu. May our days spent together strengthen the bond between us and our Kingdoms.”

Mingyu bows down and casts a smile; but this one does not meet his eyes. Jihoon is far too lost and scared that this is the only thing he notices.

“Thank you for your kind welcome, Prince Wonwoo. And yes, may our bond end up with a connection that will help our kingdoms unite once and for all.”

Jihoon tightens his hold on Joshua. Mingyu was the important object that they had to transport. He feels wronged, he feels the room begin to spin, a lump is suddenly on his throat.

Mingyu was to marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Jihoon was asked during a fansign what he’d do when he likes someone; he replied that he won’t do anything. I’m sticking to the source material here.

**Author's Note:**

> omg I really uploaded this on a whim, this au has been sitting in my drafts forever. Granted it was of different plot but this popped out when I was writing that one. I have been in a writing slump since forever but now that im cooped up at home I have no excuse. Hope you guys loved this first chapter and the story will even get crazier so I hope you all stick around and wash your hands.  
> Twt acc: gyuglued_


End file.
